The Threats of Life
by Katiya Kramer
Summary: Volume III of my series. Katiya believes she is happy, now reunited with her teenage daughter, married to Squall, and expecting another child. But things in her life are never right, a lesson she must learn once again.
1. Years Ago

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters. Squaresoft does. So DO NOT sue me! I do own Katiya, Celeste, Drusilla and any other character I introduce in this story.

Prologue

Years Ago…

Cid Kramer sat in the living room of his house, watching it rain outside the window. He had been living alone for three months. Every night, he frequently worried about his missing wife and child. Both were sorceresses, both hadn't been seen or heard from since they vanished. Cid was extremely worried.

The sound of the door slamming open made the man jump out of his seat and he grabbed his sword that was near the Grandfather Clock in the room and went to the front door. Once he saw who it was, he dropped the sword to the floor.

Standing at the door was his 14 year old daughter, Katiya Kramer, soaking wet and shivering.

"D-d-dad…" She spoke, her teeth clattering.

Cid stared at his daughter and watched her as she suddenly fell forward, causing him to rush to her and catch her in his arms, her body was cold and shacking non-stop. Katiya must have walked home in this freezing rain. But why was she home? The last time they saw each other, they had a nasty fight. Something was wrong.

"D-d-daddy…" She whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

She woke up in her bed, warm and comfortable. She hadn't slept in her bed in months and feeling it made her feel right at home. She sat up slowly, her hair still damp from the rain. She saw the door open and Cid come in, with a hot cup of chocolate. Little did he know that she was hiding a big secret.

"How are you?" He asked, concerned.

Katiya looked at him, "Warm," He handed her the cup of chocolate, "Thank you."

Cid sat on her bed near her, watching her drink the chocolate, "You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry…"

"Why are you here? I thought you hated me?"

Katiya looked at him, "Dad, I have been hating you for 14 years, since I was born. Why would that be a reason to keep me away?"

"Well then, why are you here?" He asked her.

Katiya sighed and put the cup on the night stand, then looking in her father's eyes, slightly nervous on how to say this.

"Daddy…I…I'm…"

"What is it? Are you sick?"

She shook her head, "I'm pregnant…"


	2. Home Again

Chapter I

Home Again

Katiya Kramer-Leonhart stared out of the window of the train as it rolled past the mountains near the town of Dollet. Her daughter, Alexandra Kramer slept near her, exhausted from the trip so far. Her husband, Squall Leonhart was also asleep, a few feet away from the girls. Katiya couldn't sleep, it was night time but she just couldn't. She was too worried to do so. Squall and Katiya had decided to return home to Balamb Garden, which mean confronting Katiya's parents, Cid and Edea Kramer, who were angry with her and wanting to kill her since she assisted her half uncle, Jonathan Savt, in nearly killing her newborn brother, Maximilian Kramer. Katiya only did it because Jonathan forced her to do so, the man who wanted her and Cid dead more than anything so he could have Edea in his arms, had kidnapped Katiya's 13 year old daughter, Alexandra. Katiya gave Alexandra to a friend after giving birth to her at the age of 15. She regretted her decision but knew that she had no other choice, her life was horrible and she could not raise a baby in the condition she was in. Katiya was drinking, smoking and taking various drugs back then, which made her be thrown out of her home and on to the streets. A child could not be raised in that kind of environment, and Katiya was not going to allow her child to be one to do so. Now Alexandra was 13, and the person Katiya gave her to, Madison Richter, had passed away due to a horrible illness. Alexandra learned who her mother was and was set on finding her, but Jonathan caught her first, kidnapped her and used her to make his niece try and kill her brother. Katiya did so, and the attempt failed, but Cid and Edea knew Katiya was involved and Cid tried to kill her many times after that. Squall, who had been having an affair with the Headmaster's daughter for a few months, found out she was pregnant and rescued her from Balamb Garden. Together, they saved Alexandra and married.

Now 7 months pregnant, Katiya knew that she had to tell her parents, who were clueless on the pregnancy. Cid may have realized that Alexandra was his grandchild after their last confrontation, that resulted in Katiya having a dislocated shoulder and a shattered knee, leaving Katiya to explain a lot there. Now Squall and Katiya were married, another thing to explain, to her parents and Squall's ex-girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly, who believed that Squall and her were to marry in two months. Katiya still didn't fully understand why Squall left Rinoa for her, but didn't know how to ask either. But now they were newlyweds, married for a few weeks now.

Katiya looked down at her pregnant belly, which was growing bigger every day. When she fought Cid near Jonathan's hide out, she was only 3 months, and it was hard to tell yet she was carrying a child in her. But going home now, which her stomach the size it was, would tip them off and reveal she was carrying their second grandchild.

The young brunette then thought about her newborn baby brother, Maximilian. She felt horrible for doing what she did, extremely horrible. She also knew that neither Cid or Edea would ever forgive her, no matter what reason she had, especially Cid. When he would find out that she lied to him years ago…

"Attention all passengers, the train has now arrived in Balamb…"

Katiya blinked and heard Alexandra groan as she woke up, hearing the message. The long time estranged mother and daughter had closely bonded in the past four months. They were each other's best friends, they told each other everything. Alexandra knew of her mother's violent feud with her grandfather, of her mother's sexuality, and the vampire queen that lived in her mother's body. Katiya had told her almost everything, except one secret kept only between her and her father…

"Are you ok, Mom?" Alexandra asked her mother.

Katiya smiled at her child, "Yeah. Go wake up Squall."

Alexandra nods and goes to Squall, picking up a pillow from another bed and slamming it on Squall's head. Katiya busted out laughing as Squall sat up suddenly, startled.

"What the hell?" He looked at his step-daughter, "You little squirt!"

He grabbed a pillow and stood up, Alexandra ran around the room as Squall preceded to chase her, causing Katiya to laugh harder than she had in months. She was very happy to see Squall and Alexandra getting along so well, since Katiya did not know who Alexandra's father was.

They rented a car and drove to Balamb Garden, and on the ride there, Katiya just sat silently in the seat, a hand on her pregnant belly, staring out of the window as they drove up to the Garden. Alexandra was amazed at the size of it, she had seen it on TV and in books but never in person. Squall watched his wife's face as he wondered if it was the right timing to come back. He was concerned for her safely and that child she was carrying. While Katiya and Alexandra put their things in the rental car, Squall called Cid and told them they would be coming, with three surprises. He knew Cid and Edea would be there when they arrived, and was prepared to defend Katiya immediately.

Sure enough, Cid and Edea Kramer stood at the parking lot entrance as Squall pulled the car inside. Alexandra looked at the two there and recognized her grandfather, and presumed the other was her grandmother. Both looked very young, which Katiya explained was due to a spell she cast on both of her parents about a year ago to age them twenty years younger, after they learned that Jonathan had done the same thing with the assistance of Katiya's sorcery rival, Vinerica Talor.

Katiya was pale now as she gripped onto the car door. Squall stared at her then got out of the car, went to Alexandra's door and opened it, letting her out first, then Katiya, his gunblade drawn. Cid and Edea did not see her whole body until she walked away from the car and 5 feet away from them. Then they saw her pregnant belly…


	3. Explanations

Chapter II

Explanations

Cid and Edea were shocked to see the size of their daughter's belly. Edea put a hand on her mouth, realizing it meant one thing, Katiya was pregnant. Cid began to shake.

"What. Is. That?" He demanded, his voice filled with anger.

Katiya looked down at her belly, "I'm pregnant…"

"HOW? WHO? WHEN?"

Katiya looked over at Squall, who began to stare at his feet.

"Wait," Edea spoke, "You and Squall…?"

"And we're married," Squall added.

"WHAT!" Cid shouted, furious.

For support, Squall grabbed Katiya's hand and squeezed it. Alexandra stared at her mother. Cid moved to strike Katiya, but Squall caught his fist before he could fire it.

"Don't you dare hit my wife," He warned Cid.

Cid shoved him away, then fired his fist at Squall's face. Squall's head snapped back and moments later, he fired one right back. Cid shoved him against a car and went to smash his head against the window. Squall blocked it and sent a kick into the older man's stomach. Alexandra got in between them.

"STOP IT!" She screamed.

Cid glared at her, holding his stomach, "Who are you?"

"Alexandra Sage Kramer," Alex told him, "Your grandchild."

Cid and Edea both gasped while Katiya looked away.

"And it was my fault that my mother attacked my uncle! Jonathan had me kidnapped and forced Mom to do it or he would have killed me!"

"Katiya!" Edea said, "Is this true?"

Katiya nods, "I am really sorry…"

Edea watched Cid leave and looked back at the Katiya, Squall and Alexandra, "We need to talk."

"I can't believe this…Squall, you were engaged to marry Rinoa. You two were so much in love…" Edea spoke, in disbelief over the news that Squall married her daughter.

Squall replied, "Since the baby died, things have been strained between us, and that was when Katiya and I connected. I love your daughter, Matron. I love her and Alex and our baby. I never will hurt any of them."

Edea looked at Squall then at her daughter who sat on the couch with Alex, a hand on her belly.

"When will you tell Rinoa?"

"Soon…when I see her."

"How far along are you, Katiya?"

"7 months," Katiya spoke.

"And when did you have Alexandra?"

"Over a week after I turned 15."

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Edea asked.

"I never got his name and I don't remember anything about him. If I did learn his name I was drunk so I forgot one way or another…"

Edea was silent.

Katiya looked up at her, "Mom. I am so sorry for what happened. I know you'll never forgive me but you have to understand, I did what I had to do in order to protect my baby girl. And I would do it again."

Edea remained silent.

"Katiya, lets go find Rinoa…Alex can stay and bond with her grandmother," Squall said, helping his wife stand and walking out with her.

Alex stands and walked over to her grandmother after they left, "Mom really is sorry. I know she feels horrible for what she did."

Edea looked at her.

The newlyweds walked to the cafeteria, knowing their friends would be eating there at this time of day, it was noon after all. Sure enough, they were at a table. Selphie was the first to notice them, and when she did she burst out of her seat and shouted their names. The other SeeDs turned and all stood. Rinoa ran over to Squall and hugged him tightly.

"Squall! I missed you!"

Rinoa was the only one who didn't notice Katiya's pregnant belly.

"Rinoa…" Squall spoke, not hugging her back.

Rinoa looked up at him, "What is it?" She looked at Katiya and her eyes widened at the sight of her friend's stomach, "Katiya? Are you…?"

Katiya nods, her right hand over her left to cover the wedding ring.

"And I am the father of the baby…" Squall spoke, the words caused pain in him as they came out.

Rinoa backs away, stunned, "What…?"

"We were together, she got pregnant and now we are married…" Squall spoke, "And I am very much in love with her."

The SeeD's looked shocked, Quistis and Selphie had their hands over their mouth, Irvine had is eyes wide and Zell's mouth dropped to the floor. None of them expected this. Sure Squall helped Katiya escape, but they thought it was because she was their ally, and close friend, to all of them. But to find out that they were together and expecting a child, that was truly unexpected news.

Rinoa grabbed Katiya's right hand and pulled it away seeing the wedding band on the left. She looked at Squall's left hand and saw a ring as well. She looked at Katiya and slapped her across the face, hard. The smack echoed across the cafeteria as all the students in there stopped what they were doing and stared at them, all confused for many reasons, Katiya being back, being pregnant and Rinoa delivering the slap.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" Rinoa screamed at Katiya.

Katiya looked at her, a hand on her left cheek. Squall grabbed Rinoa and pulled her away before any damage could be done that would harm the child.

"Rinoa! Calm down!" He told her as Zell and Irvine hurried over to help him restrain Rinoa.

Rinoa screamed, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HAVE DONE TO ME!"

She tried to break away and attack Katiya but the three SeeD's held her back. Rinoa glared at Squall.

"How could you? After our baby died because of her uncle! After all we have been through?"

"I am sorry, Rinoa. But I love Katiya. It is over between us."

Rinoa looked in horror as she began to cry, her heart broken and her body wanting to strangle Katiya and rip every limb from her body.

"All you do is cause pain! You should be shot after all you have done!" Rinoa screamed at Katiya, still trying to attack her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Rinoa looked over at Edea who stood behind her daughter, with a look of slight anger.

"I won't stand here while you talk to my daughter like that, and I won't stand here while you attack her and harm her child!"

Katiya looked at her mother, shocked.

"My daughter will not be harmed by anyone. Not while she is pregnant," said Edea.

Rinoa demanded, "Why are you defending her after what she did?"

Edea replied, standing next to Katiya now, "I will never forgive her for what she did, but I will not hate her for it. She did it for her daughter, Alexandra. Jonathan was holding her hostage and Katiya had to either help him kill Maximilian, or allow her 13 year old child to die at her uncle's hand," she looked at Katiya, "I can't hate her for being a mother. I would have done the same thing after all…"

Katiya looked down, tears forming in her blue eyes. Irvine and Zell take Rinoa out of the room and away from Katiya as Edea looked at her child. Katiya cried and soon felt her mother's arms around her. She began to cry harder as she hugged her mother back.

"Welcome home, Sweetie…I love you," Edea told her daughter, tears pouring from her own cheeks.

Katiya wept, "I love you too, Mommy…"

Alex walked into the cafeteria and over to Squall, and smiled as her mother and grandmother shared a sweet reunion…


	4. Kramer Temper

Chapter III

Kramer Temper

Katiya was in her dorm room with Alex. Alex made a bed on a cot Edea brought in for her to sleep on until they got a bed for her. Alex was going to live in her mother's room, but Squall was going to remain in his dorm. Cid refused to allow him in Katiya's room, and at the same time, forbid his daughter from coming any where near Maximilian. Katiya knew that she shouldn't go near her brother anyways, knowing she could not take looking at him after what she did.

After making her bed, Alex turned to her mother, "Can you show me around now, Mom?"

Katiya looks at her and nods, standing and smoothing out her black maternity dress, "Let's go."

"And here is the training center, never go in unequipped. T-Rexaurs are on the loose. There is also the secret area back there, where lovers hang out at night."

Alex nods and look sat her mother, "Have you been there?"

Katiya nods, "Yeah…"

"With Squall?"

Katiya stopped, "No…not Squall…"

"Oh Mom! I'm sorry! I didn't realize…"

"It's fine…" Katiya continued, "And here is my second favorite place other than the training center, the library."

Alex nods.

"I do love to read after all, so if I'm not in my room, fighting with Cid, in the basement or training center, I will be here."

"So second floor is classrooms, third floor is Grandfather's office and our room…"

Katiya sighed an sat on a bench as Alex memorized the Garden. She looked over to her right and saw Rinoa standing there, glaring at Katiya.

"Thief…" Rinoa snarled, "Murdering slutty thief!"

Alex glared at her, "Don't talk to my mother like that!"

"I wouldn't be if she knew how to keep her legs closed around engaged or married men!"

Alex had enough as she decked Rinoa across the face, sending the women's head back. Katiya gasped and stood, shocked at her daughter's actions.

"ALEXANDRA!"

Rinoa growled, "How dare you hit me! You're just like your mother!"

Katiya stood in front of her daughter, "Raise a fist to her, pregnant or not, I will beat your ass."

"You can't tell me what to do…" Rinoa spoke, shoving her away slightly.

"But I can," a male voice said from behind Katiya.

Katiya turned and saw her father, his arms crossed, standing near Alexandra.

"Leave Rinoa," He spoke, his voice cold.

Katiya looked at Rinoa who gave Katiya a dirty look and left. Alex stared at her mother who looked at Cid. She then looked at her grandfather who was staring right back at her mother.

"We need to talk Katiya, you, me and Alexandra…" Cid spoke, turning and walking towards the elevator.

Katiya looked annoyed, "I could have handled her, I didn't need your help!"

"Come now, Katiya!" Cid snapped, and the two gave each other looks of death, the only thing stopping them from beating the hell out of each other was that baby growing in Katiya's belly.

Katiya rolled her eyes and followed Cid, Alex following as well.

The first thing Cid did once they got in his office was get Katiya a glass of water, knowing either her or her baby were probably thirsty. Katiya took the glass after sitting down with Alex and drank it, wondering how much yelling would be involved this time.

Cid sat down across from his daughter and granddaughter, "I am, for the record, still angry at you, for everything that has gone down in the past few months, but while you're pregnant, I will do my best to act calm. But to remain calm, you will have to do this thing called not talking back."

"Cid…" Katiya spoke, wanting to throw the glass at her father so bad at that moment.

"I talked to your uncle, and he confirmed that he forced you to do what you did, and that-"

"YOU TALKED TO JONATHAN?"

"Yes, I went and talked to him."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Cid ignored her, "Alexandra…"

Alex looked at her grandfather, "Yes sir?"

"Never will you ever refer to me as "Grandfather," I will not except you as my grandchild due to your mother's lies, you will only call me-"

Katiya jumped out of her seat, throwing the glass at Cid, which he dodged and stood up as well.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! SHE IS YOUR FUCKING GRANDCHILD! SHE HAS EVERY DAMN RIGHT TO CALL YOU WHATEVER THE HELL SHE WANTS! IF SHE WERE SMART SHE WOULD CALL YOU DUMBASS LIKE ME!"

"As far as I was concerned for 13 years, you had an abortion!" Cid shouted back at his daughter, a look of death in his eyes.

Alex looked stunned, "What?"

Katiya narrowed her eyes, "I was not going to let you tell me what to do, you were not going to make me kill my baby…"

"You were too young! You lied to me!"

"I had every fucking right to!"

"You still lied to me for 13 years!"

"That's it, I am raising this baby to call you 'King Bastard,' not-"

Katiya was silenced by Cid grabbing her neck and shoving her against the wall. Alex jumped off her seat and ran over, grabbing her grandfather's arms and trying to pry them off her pregnant mother's neck.

"STOP IT! LET HER GO!" She screamed, pleading with her grandfather.

Cid and Katiya exchanged cold looks and soon Cid let go and turned around.

"Sir…" Alex spoke, "I don't know what you mean by an abortion, but Mom wanted to give me life! A good life!"

"Get out, both of you…" Cid spoke, coldness in his voice.

Katiya glared at Cid and watched him walk to his bedroom and slam the door shut.

Alex sighed and stared at the closed door until her mother said, "Let's get the hell out of here…"

"Why did he snap like that?" Alex asked her mother minutes after the confrontation with Cid.

Katiya responded, "The same reason you attacked Rinoa, Kramer Temper."

Suddenly, Katiya stopped and put a hand on her stomach.

Alex turned and immediately knew something was wrong, "Mom?"

Katiya fell to her knees, "Alex get help!"

"MOM! WHAT IS IT!"

Katiya looked up at her daughter, pain in her eyes, "I think I'm in labor…."


	5. Premature Birth

Chapter IV

Premature Birth

Katiya had gone into labor two months early. That fact forced her daughter to worry. Alex helped her mother to the infirmary and as Dr. Kadowaki tended to Katiya, Alex called her grandmother.

Edea was talking to Cid when the phone rang, and she watched as Cid answered it.

"Yes? What? What do you mean she is in labor?"

Edea ran over, "What? Katiya?"

Alex sat in a chair, holding her knees tight against her chest, and her head buried in her knees. Her fear increased when she learned that Katiya's water broke. This baby was coming.

"Alexandra!"

She looked up and saw her grandparents at the door, both with concerned looks on their faces. Alex stood and ran into her grandmother's arms, crying.

"She just collapsed! She said she was in labor! Her water just broke! I am so scared!" Alex cried, extremely upset.

Edea comforted her as best as she could, fearing for Katiya and her baby as well, "Shhh…its going to be ok…"

Cid walked over to the room Katiya was in and looked in the window, seeing Katiya in pain from the contractions.

"Dad…?" Katiya spoke softly, loud enough for him to hear.

Cid walked in and closed the door, "What is it?"

"You know what this means…right?"

Cid closed his eyes, "Please Katiya, I don't want to think about it…"

Katiya groaned from another contraction, "Dad…we have less than a year left…"

"Katiya please…we agreed not to talk about that…"

"You said not to…there was no agreeing…in less than a year…we are going to kill each other…"

Cid was silent.

'Unless Jonathan kills us first…' he thought to himself.

Katiya read his mind, "He won't…Dad, it's our fate to kill each other…this time next year we will be dead…"

Cid just walked out of the room, leaving Katiya alone as she looked down at her stomach.

"_Upon the birth of your second child, you and your father will have one year left…in one year after the baby is born, you will slay each other in your final fight_…" Katiya spoke, beginning to cry.

Two hours later, Edea was with Katiya as she prepared to give birth.

"Ok, Katiya, you are fully dilated. The sooner we get it out, the better chance it will survive," Dr. Kadowaki told her.

Katiya cried out as she was hit with another contraction. Edea kissed her daughter's forehead.

"It's ok, it will be fine…"

Outside the room, Alex sat near Quistis and Selphie, Squall paced around the room with Zell and Irvine telling him that the baby and Katiya would be fine, and Cid stood near the door, his glasses in one hand and the other hand rubbing his face from frustration.

"PUSH!" Dr. Kadowaki shouted as Katiya screamed in pain, her hair drenched with sweat.

Katiya pushed hard, worried about her baby.

"I see the head!"

Edea squeezed her daughter's hand, "Come on sweetie…"

"AHHH!" Katiya screamed, the pain getting worse.

"Oh god!" Dr. Kadowaki screamed, making Edea look up suddenly, "Katiya! You're bleeding a dangerous amount of blood! There must have been a tissue tear!"

Katiya was already feeling the effects of the blood loss as she was fading fast, from the blood and the pain. Edea looked at Dr. Kadowaki's hands, that dripped with blood, then back at Katiya.

"Katiya! Please! Stay with us!" She screamed as Katiya pushed with whatever strength she had left in her.

"Just a little more!"

"Wahhhh!"

Edea looked up, seeing Dr. Kadowaki holding a small baby in her hands. She looked back at Katiya and smiled, "It's a beautiful baby girl…"

Her eyes widened as she saw Katiya was passed out.

"Katiya! KATIYA!"

Katiya needed a blood transfusion in order to survive, a blood transfusion with Cid, being the only one with her blood type, gave to her quickly. Now Katiya was in a coma, and her baby was being taken to Esthar. Squall was going with the baby, his daughter. Alexandra, Cid and Edea would be going later, when Katiya would be taken there. The tear was extremely large and never occurred in other pregnancies, it was probably because the baby was early, and of Katiya's violent life.

Edea had taken Alexandra out of the room to clam the girl down, who was panicked over her mother and newborn sister's lives. Cid stayed with Katiya, holding his daughter's hand, thinking about their discussion before. They knew their fate since Katiya was 13, and tried to fight it at first, but knew that they couldn't fight fate. It was a secret kept between the two of them, knowing if their loved ones knew, it would be painful for them to know. It was already painful for Katiya and Cid to know that they would one day murder one another, and now both had children who would lose a parent in a year. Alexandra, Maximilian and now Katiya's daughter.

"Daddy…?"

Cid looked up at Katiya whose eyes were open into little slivers, "Katiya…you're ok…"

"My daughter…"

"She's in Esthar with Squall. She will be fine…Laguna is making sure she gets the best care."

"Name her Victoria…Victoria Edea Leonhart…"

Cid looked at his daughter and watched her fall back asleep, "Katiya!"

"Awwwww….how sweet…"

Cid stood immediately, knowing that male voice, "Jonathan…"

Jonathan stood feet from him, a sneer on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cid demanded.

"I'm here for her, duh."

Cid's eyes darkened, "You won't take Katiya. Over my dead body…"

"That can be arranged," Jonathan ran at Cid and went for a quick kick to his stomach.

Cid blocked it and elbowed his half-brother in the neck.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Jonathan spoke, driving a small dagger into Cid's chest, "It won't kill you, Cid. My plans are to kill Katiya first, then finish you off."

Cid sat against the wall, his chest bleeding profusely, glaring at his brother with hate. Jonathan walked over to his niece and picked her up off the bed, ripping the wires that monitored her condition out first. Cid tried to stand but Jonathan pulled out a gun and shot his left leg, making Cid yelp in pain.

"I hope you said good-bye, Cid. Next time you see her, she will be dead…" Jonathan spoke, holding his niece in his arms as he shattered the window with his foot and jumped out.

Cid shouted, "JONATHAN! STOP!"

Edea ran in at that moment, hearing the commotion, Alex following. Edea saw Cid and ran to him, screaming his name. Alex looked around for her mother and was worried.

"Cid! What happened?" Edea asked her husband.

Cid just glared at the window, "Damn you, Jonathan…"


	6. Hostage

Chapter V

Hostage

Jonathan walked into a room where Vinerica was making sure Katiya was all healed from her birth complications. Jonathan wanted to kill Katiya on his own, not have her health issues take her life first. Vinerica healed up the torn tissue inside of Katiya and looked at then man behind her.

"Well?" Jonathan asked, staring at his niece's unconscious body.

Vinerica replied, "She should wake up soon."

He grinned, "Good."

"When will he be here?"

"He is on his way."

"And Cid?"

Jonathan laughed, "He will go to the old place first, but when he realizes we're not there, he will have no way of finding us…"

"Squall…?"

Squall turned to see Rinoa behind him. They were at the hospital in Esthar, and Squall was in the room that his daughter was being held in.

"Yeah?"

Rinoa asked, "How is she?"

Squall sighed, "They say she has a 20 chance of living…"

"I'm so sorry…"

Squall looked at her, "Why are you here?"

"Squall, we need to talk…I love you, and I know you still love me."

Squall shook his head, "Rinoa, it's over."

"No it's not! Squall! I know you love me! And Katiya, she still loves Celeste! You two are wrong for each other!" Rinoa screamed at him.

"RINOA!"

"Squall! You two were both lonely! You and I were strained after our baby died, and Katiya was depressed about Celeste!"

Squall was silent.

"I love you, Squall…" Rinoa spoke, hugging him, tightly.

Squall held her back, "I love you too, Rinoa…"

Rinoa kissed Squall.

Jonathan paced around the room, waiting for his niece to wake up. His guest would be arriving soon.

"Nnnnnnnn…"

He turned to where he heard the groaning, seeing Katiya waking up. A grin came to his face.

"Victoria…where is she…my precious daughter?" Katiya asked, not realizing she was not at Balamb Garden.

Jonathan told her, "Safe, but the same can't be said for you."

Katiya looked at him her eyes wide, "Jonathan…"

She looked around her and realized she was hanging from the ceiling, connected to it by a chair, which was connected to handcuffs around her wrists. Her legs were on the ground, chained to it as well. Jonathan had every intention on killing his niece, but it would be a slow and painful death. Until then, she was going to literally be his personal punching bag.

"Jonathan," Vinerica walked in, "He's here."

Katiya's eyes widened, seeing that Vinerica's stomach looked a little big. Once Jonathan left the room, Katiya watched Vinerica lean against the wall, feeling sick.

Katiya spoke to her, "Vinerica, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

Vinerica looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"Vinerica, I have had two children myself. I know the signs."

The blonde glared, looking to her right.

"It's Jonathan's?" Katiya asked, knowing that Vinerica had feelings for her half-uncle.

"Yes. He raped me, like he did you, your mother, and that redhead…"

"Redhead?" Katiya asked, confused.

Vinerica smirked.

Katiya screamed, "YOU BITCH! YOU HAD HIM RAPE CELESTE?"

The blonde nods, "I forced that guy to confess, but it was really your uncle…"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Katiya looked at Jonathan, who had a dark look in his eyes. He walked up to his niece and sent a harsh blow into her stomach. Katiya gasped for air and looked down in pain.

"You leave my baby's mother alone, wench," He warned her.

"Leave me a piece of this slut…"

Katiya's eyes widened once again, "Nikolai Rovanov…"

"What do you mean they're not at his place? Where does he have her then? Be careful Cid…promise me you will bring her back alive…I love you." Edea hung up the phone and but her hands on her face, frustrated and afraid for Katiya. Quistis and Zell were with her. Alexandra was on her way to Esthar with Irvine and Selphie to be with her baby sister.

"No sign of them?" Zell asked, concerned for the safety of his close friend.

Edea shook her head, "No…Cid's looking for them. Any word on the baby?"

Quistis sighed, "Squall hasn't called yet. Once Selphie, Irvine and Alexandra get there, I'm sure we will hear something."

"Edea?"

Edea looked at the door and sat up immediately, stunned at who was at the door.

A very pregnant Celeste Rovanov stood there, a very worried look on her face, "I need your help…please…"


	7. Brutal Torture

Chapter VI

Brutal Torture

"Nikolai…why are you here?" Katiya asked, stunned to see Celeste's father.

Nikolai walked up to her and spit in her face, smirking, "To watch and help you die and slow painful death, just like you deserve."

Katiya glared and tried to kick at him, but her legs were chained to the floor.

Jonathan spoke, "I think I want to enjoy her for a bit, anyone care to watch?"

Vinerica turned and walked out, leaving Nikolai and Jonathan with Katiya. Jonathan walked over to the wall and grabbed the chain, untwisting it from a lever and beginning to lower Katiya to the ground.

"Nikolai," Jonathan looked at him, "Could you take my cell phone and record my fun? I want to send it to my brother later."

Nikolai nods and Jonathan hands him his cell phone. He then unchained Katiya and threw her to the floor, getting on top of her once she landed and removing her top. Her hands still cuffed together as were her legs, preventing her from fighting back. Jonathan kissed her neck and smiled at her.

"I have waited for this…" He told her, removing his belt.

Katiya cried and screamed, "Please no!"

In Esthar, Squall and Rinoa were still at the hospital, they were once again with the baby. Squall watched Rinoa reach in and pick up the child. Squall had gotten word that his daughter would be ok. He was relieved and ecstatic, his daughter would survive. As he watched Rinoa hold his daughter, he smiled, in love still with Rinoa, not Katiya.

"Rinoa, I am going to file for divorce," He told her.

Rinoa put the small infant back in her bed and turned to Squall, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love you, Rinoa Heartilly," He whispered, pulling the black haired sorceress into a kiss.

"What the…?"

He broke the kiss and turned seeing Alexandra at the door, Selphie and Irvine behind her, all were shocked.

Cid was in Deling City, in his car that he rented, looking at a map of the world, trying to figure out where he didn't look for Jonathan and Katiya. He slammed his fist on the dashboard, frustrated. Suddenly, he heard his cell phone ring as he grabbed it, seeing he had been sent a video, from Jonathan! He played the video, not having a good feeling about this.

"What are you doing Jonathan…" He asked, hoping he didn't kill his daughter.

When he played the clip his eyes widened.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!"

"Shut up!"

The video showed a naked Jonathan Savt on top of a naked Katiya Kramer. He delivered a harsh backhand to Katiya and looked at the camera, a large smirk on his face.

"She tastes good, Cid. Just like her mother, perhaps better," He spoke, licking Katiya's breasts afterwards, "Say hello to your daddy, Katiya…"

Katiya cried and looked at the camera, her lip bleeding and her left eye swelling up, "Daddy…?"

Jonathan went for another trust as Katiya cried out in pain while her uncle moaned.

Cid closed the phone, shaking in anger, "You mother fucking son of a bitch…" he growled, hating his brother more than ever.

Edea stood in the doorway of her bedroom and watched Celeste sleep on her bed. Suddenly her phone ran as she walked over to the table and answered it, seeing it was Cid.

"Cid, did you find her?"

"No…but…" Cid sounded angry, and Edea could tell easily, "That son of a bitch sent me a video…of him raping her…"

Edea went pale, "Oh god! My baby!"

"Edea?"

She turned to see Celeste sitting up on the bed, "Celeste…"

"Celeste?" Cid replied confused.

"Is Kitty ok?" Celeste asked, concerned.

Once again, Katiya was dangling from the ceiling, wearing only her bra and panties. She was in pain from the rape, her breasts had dried blood on them, as did her face. Nikolai was standing over a fire, the fire had lead pipes sticking out of it. Katiya knew they were torture objects.

"You bastard…" She spoke, glaring at him.

Nikolai turned and walked up to her, "What was that?"

"Bastard," She repeated.

Nikolai nailed her across the face with a hard right, snapping Katiya's head back.

"You stole Celeste from me…" Katiya spoke.

Nikolai punched her again, "I saved her from you. You cunt."

"Well, I see you're getting along," Jonathan spoke, a towel around his neck, his hair slightly damp, and a lit cigarette in his hand.

"By the way, Katiya, I never had more fun in my life than hearing your screams when I-"

"SHUT UP!" Katiya screamed, her voice hoarse.

Jonathan put a glove on his hand and walked over to the fire, picking up a pipe from the fire. He walked over to her, his eyes narrowed.

He warned her, "Never talk back to me."

Jonathan then pressed the burning pipe against Katiya's stomach, making a hissing sound as it burned her flesh. Katiya cried out in pain, Jonathan only smirked and whacked her right knee with the pipe. That was the same knee that Cid shattered in a fight months ago. She had 4 surgeries on it to repair it, and was going to get the last one after she gave birth. Katiya cried out in pain as her knee exploded in pain.

She spent a minute recovering from the blow and regained her breath, she looked her uncle in the eye once she did, "My father is going to kill you when he gets here…It won't be hard for him either, since he could easily kill you…"

Jonathan's eyes were on fire as he slammed the pipe into her face, knocking her out cold.

Cid came back to garden after hearing Celeste was there. Now he was showing Edea the video Jonathan sent of him raping their daughter. Edea sat on the couch, her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My poor baby," she whispered, fearing for Katiya's life.

Celeste walked in, holding baby Maximilian in her arms. She looked at Cid and said, "Headmaster Cid! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I feel the same way, Celeste…"

Celeste then looked at the cell phone and saw the video, her grip on the baby tightening, making him cry, "Kitty?"

Cid looked at her and took his son from her, looking away then, "Jonathan has her some where…"

Celeste looked horrified, and soon her eyes widened, "I know where she is…"


	8. Attempted Rescue

Chapter VIII

Attempted Rescue

She woke up, feeling warm liquid dripping down the side of her face. Katiya's eyes scanned the dark room. She saw Jonathan standing near her, sneering.

He told her, "About time you woke up."

Katiya stared at him, "I hate you, rapist filth…"

His grin widened.

"When I get free, I am going to kick your ass…"

"Well then," he told her, "Let's see if you can…"

He walked to the door, shut it and locked it. He then walked back over to Katiya and released her from the chains.

"You versus me, hand to hand…"

When Katiya landed on her right foot, she cried out and collapsed. Jonathan smirked. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall, following her and pinning her against it. He delivered a harsh knee to the belly, making Katiya gasp in pain.

"No one can save you now, not even your pathetic father."

Katiya glared at him, "Damn you…"

Jonathan delivered a violent backhand, then pulled out a dagger from his pocket.

"Ready to scream, bitch?" He asked, flashing the weapon in her face.

He drove the sharp dagger into her right knee, forcing a blood curdling scream from Katiya's torn bloody lips. Jonathan moaned in sick pleasure from the screaming and threw her to the opposite side of the room. Katiya landed on her back. And as she rolled on her stomach, beginning to cough up blood., Jonathan walked over to her, smirking. Katiya reached for her sais that Jonathan had left by her shredded clothing. Just as she touched the cold metal, the large boot of her uncle smashed into her left hand, breaking the bones in it. Katiya screamed once again, the pain unbearable. Jonathan grabbed her by the hair and literally dragged her by the hair over to the fire. He forced her to stand, then threw her into the fire. Katiya's midsection landed on the flames, and instantly massive amounts of unbearable pain jolted through her body as it burned. Katiya screamed over and over again as the smell of burning flesh entered the room. After fifteen seconds of being burned, the beaten sorceress was lifted off of the fire and tossed to the side like a rag doll. Her back and stomach were badly burned, her whole body now covered with her blood. Jonathan dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her body, washing the blood off of her. Katiya had passed out from the pain and from inhaling the smoke, but before she fell unconscious, she prayed for her father to rescue her, unaware how much more she could take.

Alex stood horrified, while Squall and Rinoa watched her react to finding them back together.

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded, shocked that her step-father would betray her mother.

Squall stared at her, "Alex…"

Rinoa spoke up, "Being with his true love."

Alex snapped, "I didn't ask you!"

"I am saving him from that slut you call 'mother!'"

The thirteen-year-old screamed in anger, running at Rinoa and tacking her to the floor, fists flying. Rinoa, being stronger and older got on top of the young girl and began to strangle her. Alex grabbed her hair and pulled hard in retaliation. Rinoa then began to pull Alex's hair until Squall and Irvine separated the two. Alex had a clump of black hair clenched in her fist as Rinoa had Alex's blood in her fingernails. Squall pulled Rinoa out of the room while Irvine and Selphie calmed down Alexandra, who was furious at Rinoa for taking Squall away from her mother. She looked at her sister, who was crying from all the noise and the anger went away. She walked over to where the baby was and picked her up, cradling her in her arms.

"Victoria…" She whispered to her baby sister, watching the girl calm down and lay still in her sister's arms, feeling safe.

Squall had reentered the room and hear Alex whisper the baby's name, "What?"

Alex looked at Squall, "Mom…she named her Victoria Edea Leonhart…"

Squall smiled, thinking the name suited the little infant well, "Is your mom ok?"

Alex spoke, forgetting that Squall had kissed Rinoa, "Jonathan took her after you left…"

Once again, Katiya dangled from the ceiling, her body in pain, blood everywhere, her back and stomach burned, arms bruised, blood dripping from her knee to a puddle on the floor. Tears poured down her cheek, hoping she would be saved soon. Jonathan circled her, one fist wearing brass knuckles.

"So….have any mean things to say to me?" He asked, getting in her face.

The pain was all that could be shown on her face, but Katiya still spoke, anger shown in her voice, "My father will find you…he will kick your ass…"

He nailed her in the face with his left fist, the fist with the brass knuckles. Katiya bit down on her lip, drawing even more blood than what was coming from it already. He threw four punches into her stomach, forcing her to almost puke up blood, then retrieved a whip. He whipped her in the back repeatedly, listing to her screams, enjoying each one. To him, the pain Katiya experienced, her blood-curdling screams, caused an orgasm in him. He was enjoying every moment of this. He hated her so much, words could not describe the hatred he had for her, and for Cid.

The door slammed open suddenly, and Jonathan spun around, his eyes darkening right away, "Cid…"

Cid stood there, furious, his hand clenching his sword.

Katiya looked up at him, her face like a red mask.

"Daddy…" she whispered, her heart racing in joy.

Cid saw his daughter's beaten bodying, horrified at the sight of her, only fueling his anger towards his half-brother, "You fucking bastard…"

The headmaster ran towards Jonathan, firing a hard right at his face. Jonathan anticipated the blow, but not the speed and force of it, and was knocked against the wall by it. He looked up just as Cid drove his sword into the leg of his brother. The older man yelped slightly, knowing Edea must of healed the wounds he inflicted on Cid when he took Katiya.

"That was for before…" Cid growled, knowing his revenge would have to wait, Katiya needed help now.

He pulled the bloody sword from his brother's leg and hurried to Katiya, cutting the chains that held her and catching her as she fell into his arms. Katiya wrapped her arms around her father's neck, crying. Cid held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Shh…I'm going to get you out of here…" He told her, picking up her bloody, beaten body.

He ran out of the room and made his way to the entrance, knowing he had to get Katiya to the nearest hospital immediately. He kicked open the door to the entrance and just as he was to go down the stairs…

An explosion of pain erupted in Cid's head, causing him to fall forward, and letting go of his daughter. They fell down the concrete stairs, and landed on the ground. Katiya lifted her head up and saw Cid lying there, bleeding from the back of his head, his broken glasses two feet away from him. She used what ever strength to crawl to him, leaving a trail of red blood from her knee behind. The girl turned over her father's body and tried to wake up, crying.

"Daddy! Wake up!"

She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned her head, seeing Nikolai behind her, with a lead pipe in his hands. He smirked and rose it into the air. Katiya's eyes widened.

"Please…no…" She pleaded.

Nikolai brought the pipe down…


	9. Jonathan’s Anger Explained

Chapter VIII

Jonathan's Anger Explained

Vinerica finished healing Jonathan's leg, then watched Nikolai chain Cid to the wall. Jonathan stood slowly, seeing his brother waking up. Katiya was lying on the ground, blood dripping from her left temple.

Cid opened his eyes and immediately saw his daughter bleeding and unconscious, "Katiya!"

Jonathan walked up to him, looking pissed. He drew back his fist and fired it at his half brother's face. Cid's head snapped to the side as a string of blood began to drip from his nose.

"Son of a bitch," the older brother spat, his eyes narrowed at his brother at his younger brother.

Cid looked over at his daughter, who was being strapped to a table by Vinerica and Nikolai. He saw her destroyed knee, with blood still pouring from it, her burnt stomach and back, her beaten face, cut up back, blood on every part of her body, and her left temple, his heart began to race as he feared her skull was cracked.

"Jonathan," He spoke, "If you have any heart in you, you'll let her go. She doesn't deserve this! She is going to die if she stays here!"

His brother only laughed, "What are you stupid? Once she dies, you're next!"

Cid was afraid for Katiya's life. Katiya could already be dead…

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his eyes focused on his daughter's body, hoping for any signs that she was still alive.

"Because the Kramer's are poisonous. Your father killed my mother and you stole Edea from me."

"OUR father did not kill anyone!"

Jonathan glared, hating what Cid said, he wasn't their father, he wasn't his father.

"He impregnated my mother, then abandoned her while she was still carrying me! He abandoned her for that whore that gave birth to you! He made her lonely, depressed, every day she would look out the window waiting for him to return! She loved that man! But he never crime back to her. He left her to die of a broken heart…"

Cid's stare went to his brother, "And that is why you killed Father and my mother. They took you in after your mother died and you killed them."

"He had it coming to him. Your mother deserved it for being directly responsible for my mother's death as well. When I killed your parents, I would have killed you too if you weren't with Edea. You stole her from me. And I vowed on my mother's grave that I would take the lives of ANY person who had Alexander Kramer's blood in their veins. That includes you, Katiya, Maximilian and Katiya's children. I took a blood oath to kill off the Kramer name!"

"What about you? You are his son!"

Jonathan's eyes were on fire, "NEVER REFER TO ME AS THAT MAN'S SON!"

He slammed a knife into Cid's right shoulder, furious at Cid's words once again. Cid's face was full of pain as blood began to stain his white shirt.

"S-stop it…"

Cid looked up, seeing Katiya looking at them, her eyes barely open. Jonathan noticed her too and grinned evilly.

"Oh joy," He spoke delighted.

Cid felt a wave of relief run through him as he saw that Katiya was alive, "Katiya…"

Jonathan walked over to Katiya, who stared at him, trying to break free with her remaining strength, feeling that he was going to rape her again.

That was exactly his thoughts, "Time to have fun, only this time, Daddy can watch too."

Nikolai and Vinerica left the room.

Cid shouted, "JONATHAN! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Why? What can you do to stop me? That's right, NOTHING!" Jonathan replied, a sick, twisted smile on his face.

He got on top of his nieces' bloody, beaten body and pushed up her black bra that was full of dried blood as did her breasts. He pulled her panties down to her ankles, then removed his own belt. Tears began to form in Katiya's blue eyes as Jonathan brought down his pants and boxers.

"JONATHAN! DON'T!" Cid roared, trying to break away from the chains.

Seconds later, Katiya cried out in pain as Jonathan once again violated her. Cid glared, feeling his blood boiling. Jonathan sneered and licked Katiya's chest, enjoying every moment. Katiya cried and looked over to her father.

"Help me, Daddy…" She whispered, before crying out again as her uncle continued to rape her.

"What do you mean Squall is back with Rinoa?" Edea asked, holding Maximilian in her arms, as Alexandra explained Squall's betrayal to her mother.

Edea and Celeste had gone to Esthar after Cid left to free Katiya.

Alex was holding her baby sister, Victoria, as she added, "He plans on divorcing Mom too."

Celeste sat on a chair, a hand on her belly, listening to Katiya's life since she broke up with her. She felt guilty for this, feeling that if she didn't break up with her, Katiya wouldn't be married to a man who loved someone else. She still loved Katiya, she always did, but she had to break up with her to protect her from her father, Nikolai, the new president of Galbandia.

Edea placed Maximilian in the baby carrier and walked outside of the hospital, pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number.

"Nathanal? It's me…I need your help. He has Katiya and Cid went after him, but I fear Cid was caught too. Please…you may be the only one who can free them now." Edea spoke, running a hand through her black hair.

Jonathan walked around the table, a lead pipe in his hand.

"Ready to die, Katiya?" He asked her.

Katiya was staring into the ceiling, crying.

Cid pleaded, "NO! I will do anything! Just don't kill her!"

"She's going to die, Cid. Then you will join her," He looked back at his emotionally and physically destroyed niece, "But she won't die just yet, I want to make her suffer a little more…"

Jonathan spread her legs and showed Cid the pipe, a sick look on his face again. Cid realized what he was going to do and shook his head, begging Jonathan not to do it.

He smirked and turned back to Katiya, driving the pipe in between her legs, into her vagina, forcing a blood curdling scream from Katiya's mouth as her body jolted from the blow.

Meanwhile, outside the hideout, a young man stood on a hill, wearing a green trench coat with short black hair, a gunblade in his left hand…

Author's note: With school starting soon, hopefully it will give me more time to write up chapters so more updates. Also, Nathanal's name, it will be spelled like that, it is supposed to be spelled like that, I like it that way. Well R&R!


	10. Nathanal

Chapter IX

Nathanal

Blood oozed from Katiya's vaginal area. Cid stared in shock as his daughter passed out from the pain after Jonathan rammed the pipe into her vagina. The scream that Katiya released before passing out sent chills through Cid's spine. Once the girl was out cold, her uncle removed the pipe and dropped it to the floor, smirking. Cid began to shake in anger as his half-brother laughed evilly.

Cid growled, "You evil son of a bitch…"

Jonathan turned his head, "Don't you feel better about her dying at my hand, instead of yours?"

The Headmaster went pale, "What…?"

"I know, Cid. I know that in less than a once year, you and Katiya will murder each other."

Cid was once again angry.

His brother only laughed, "And Edea doesn't know."

"Edea would be devastated…"

"Why wouldn't she? Her husband and daughter are destined to slay each other."

"If you know this, why are you trying to kill us?"

"You both are too pathetically weak to kill each other," he spoke, walking back to the door, "So I will spread things up a little bit, Cid."

Cid glared as his brother left the room, before turning to his daughter who was lying on the table, blood everywhere. He prayed so hard that she was still alive. He always felt as though the fates of him and his child would come sooner, that their fate was the latest they could die. Katiya felt otherwise.

Standing outside the hideout, the man in the trench coat stood on the hill as the Ragnarok landed twenty feet away from him. Once it landed, Edea, Celeste, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, and Zell came out. Edea saw the man and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Nathanal!" She spoke, happy to see the male.

He hugged her back, "I am going in alone."

"Are you sure?" Edea asked, concerned.

Nathanal sighed, "Yeah…Mother…"

"Katiya, please wake up!" Cid shouted, hoping she was still alive.

"Daddy…" Her weak, soft voice replied.

Cid smiled slightly, "Katiya…you're alive!"

"For how long…?" She asked crying.

"Don't worry, you'll live…"

Katiya groaned in pain, "No…why are you…?"

"Katiya, what is it?"

"Drusilla, she's acting up…"

Her father gasped, "You have better be lying."

"No…I don't know why but she is back to her full strength and is preparing to escape…she won't tell me why…" Katiya replied, having a psychic connection to the Queen of Hell's soul that rested inside of her body.

"Ready to watch her die, Cid?"

Cid looked at Jonathan walked back in the room, his ax in his hand. Katiya looked in fear, not wanting to die, beginning to believe that Cid believed for many years, that their fate could come sooner.

Jonathan noticed her, and grinned, "Aww, she will die awake…"

"She won't die at all," a male voice said from behind them.

Jonathan spun around and saw a male at the door. Nikolai lay at his feet, knocked out.

"Who the hell are you?" Jonathan demanded, holding his ax tightly.

"Nathanal Kramer," the male replied, "Your son."

Katiya blinked, confused, just as confused as Jonathan. Cid, however, wasn't. He knew about Nathanal, the child that came out when Jonathan raped Edea a year before Cid married her. Edea gave the child up for adoption after he was born, in hear Jonathan would find out and take the boy.

Jonathan spoke, "What do you mean, 'my son'?"

"You raped my mother," Nathanal replied.

The man stared, "Edea?"

"Yes, who else?"

Cid questioned, "Did you rape other women too?"

His brother glared at him, then turned back to his son, "Why did you take the Kramer name?"

"I despise you, Father. You raped my mother."

Jonathan punched the wall, "SO YOU POISONED MY SON, CID?"

Cid replied, "Edea and I visited him in his foster home, but his hatred grew on its own."

"Damn you, Cid," Jonathan spoke, raising the ax over Katiya's body.

The Headmaster roared, "PUT IT DOWN, JONATHAN!"

Nathanal ran over and blocked the ax before it came down on his younger half-sister.

"Touch my sister again, you die."

Jonathan was stunned at the strength his son carried in him. He was truly of Kramer blood.

Nathanal kicked him to the wall then cut Cid's chains, letting his step-father free. Cid went to the corner of the room and retrieved his sword and Katiya's sais. After putting the sais in his pocket, he took the sword out of its sheath and approached his half-brother. Nathanal had freed his sister and put his trench coat around her naked, beaten body. Jonathan looked over at Cid, grabbing his ax.


	11. Drusilla’s Message

Chapter X

Drusilla's Message

Edea stood up and Cid held her close as a white aura surrounded Katiya and Celeste. When it faded, Katiya's body was cleaned off of the blood that covered her moments before, all the cuts and bruises disappeared, but her knee still looked damaged. The stab wound healed, but it remained partially broken, as did her hand. Celeste broke the kiss and watched as her lover woke up. Her eyes opened fully for the first time in days, and when she did, her eyes lit up seeing Celeste.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

Celeste smiled, her eyes beginning to water, "No silly…my silly Kitty…"

"I missed you…I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

Katiya sat up slowly, her strength back and kissed Celeste passionately.

They took Katiya to Esthar to make sure she was ok. Edea told cid about Squall's betrayal and he was furious, but at the same time, he knew that Katiya and Celeste could get back together now.

Katiya was unable to see Victoria once arriving, instead she was treated, having her hand and knee bandaged, but she would receive worse news.

Katiya could never have another child.

The blow from the lead pipe damaged her ovaries and it was enough damage to make her infertile.

Katiya was devastated to learn to learn this and her family was in shock. It took Katiya's mind off of the repeated rape and her half-brother.

Alex was relieved to learn that her mother was alive, but shocked to discover she could not have anymore siblings. But she also knew that her mother's pain exceeded everyone else's, and she knew what would cheer her up.

Katiya was lying in the hospital bed, resting. Her knee was sore from surgery, and her vaginal areas were also sore.

"Mom?"

Katiya looked over to the door, seeing Alex there, with a bundle in her arms.

"Someone is here to visit…" Alex told her, smiling.

She handed her mother baby Victoria, and for the first time, Katiya was holding her infant daughter.

She began to cry as she whispered, "Victoria…my baby…" She looked up at Alex and smiled, "My babies…my girls…"

Alex smiled and hugged her mother. Cid, Edea and a pregnant Celeste watched from the door, all smiling.

Three days passed after Katiya was rescued. Katiya knew about her half-brother and about Squall and Rinoa. She was upset about Squall, all because of their daughter. She was happy though, knowing that her and Celeste here going to get back together very soon.

She walked across her room, using a single crutch due to her knee, and went to her bookshelf. After picking out a book to read she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Squall walked in and Katiya turned her head away.

"What Squall?" She asked, grabbing the book and slowly heading towards her bed.

Her husband sighed, "We need to talk about Victoria."

Katiya sat on her bed, laying the crutch against her bed, "Intend on taking her from me?"

"Katiya, I would never."

"You are messed up, Squall. You get me pregnant and marry me, then after our daughter nearly dies from premature birth, leave me for Rinoa?"

Squall stared at her, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know! But this isn't how you should act! We had a baby! You are father now! You have to take responsibilities for being a father!"

The SeeD looked down, feeling guilty for this.

"What are you going to tell Victoria when she grows up?"

"What do you mean 'you?'"

Katiya cursed in her head and quickly replied, "I will tell her that her father is a liar!"

Squall was suspicious of Katiya's attitude, but let it drop, "What about Celeste?"

The brunette female was silent.

"I heard you two are getting back together."

She remained silent.

"I know you want that."

"This isn't about me or Celeste! This is about our daughter!"

"Katiya…"

"She is only two weeks old! And already her father has left her mother for a slut!"

Squall's look went cold, "Don't call her a slut. You're the slut, Katiya. You have slept with a man who you didn't know and you can't remember who he is, even though he fathered your first child!"

"She messed things up between us which is going to effect our child!"

"Celeste would have done the same thing!"

Katiya growled, "You can go back to that bitch, but just remember when she grows up, Victoria is going to be messed up from this!"

"Messed up? She can't be messed up, you are messed up Katiya! No one can be as messed up as you! You have killed, been on drugs, drank, and had sex, all before you were sixteen!"

"Leave my past out of this!"

"If Victoria will be screwed up, it will be because of her mother's life! Doesn't abuse run in the family?"

Katiya stood up, giving him a dark look, "What?"

"Your uncle has endangered the life of every women he has come into contact with, and your father beats you up all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns into your uncle and rapes our daughter."

Katiya slapped Squall across the face, "MY FATHER IS NOT LIKE JONATHAN! THE ONLY REASON HE HITS ME IS WHEN WE FIGHT! HE TRAINED ME! HE IS NOT A CHILD ABUSER!"

Squall glared at Katiya, he had been pissed off for a while now, since Katiya started insulting Rinoa.

"Anyways, when you marry Rinoa, how long will it take for you to leave her?"

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Squall demanded.

"A bastard."

"You are a bitch."

"Ohhhh, that hurt so much. Come on, Squall, I have been called every name in the book. I have been emotionally abused by everyone on this damn planet, even my own mother. Nothing can hurt me."

Squall's eyes narrowed, "What about this?"

He drove his fist into her face, knocking her into her nightstand. Squall then grabbed Katiya and threw her into her bookshelf. Katiya landed on the ground, glaring at Squall.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed, running at Squall, ignoring the pain in her knee as she punched Squall in the stomach and went for a kick to his face with her left leg.

The SeeD stumbled back against the bed and pulled out his gunblade. Katiya put her fists up, waiting for her husbands move. Both were furious with one another.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both looked over to the door, seeing Headmaster Cid there, his arms crossed across his chest. He had seen the whole thing.

"Squall, get out of here! You are suspended for a week with no pay! And your rank is dropping down to 15!"

Squall glared at Katiya then Cid and began to walk out.

When he passed Cid, he was told, "Stay the hell away from my child, or else next time it will be a longer suspension or possibly expulsion, for you and Rinoa."

Squall's eyes narrowed as he left the room.

Katiya dropped to her knees, unable to take the pain any longer.

Cid walked over to her, "Are you ok, Katiya?"

Suddenly, she glowed black, making him jump back.

"Katiya?"  
She looked up, her eyes black.

"DRUSILLA!"

A smile crossed Katiya's face, revealing the vampire fangs, "The end will come soon."

Those were Drusilla's only words before she returned control back to Katiya. But they were enough to leave Cid confused and shocked. What did she mean?

Meanwhile, Celeste was lying her dorm, in pain. She held her pregnant belly as the pain worsened. But she wasn't in labor.

"Kitty…" She whispered, watching her stomach glow black…


	12. The Undiscovered Prophecy

Chapter XI

The Undiscovered Prophecy

Alexandra and Katiya were putting Victoria in her crib. Victoria looked around and began to cry, wanting her mother. Katiya smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Shhh…little Tori, it's ok, Mommy's here…" Katiya spoke to her, allowing the baby to grab her finger.

Tori was the nickname that Katiya and Alex gave Victoria, that only they would call her.

Alex smiled and gave her sister a doll then looked at her mother.

"When is Celeste due?" She asked Katiya.

Katiya replied, "Soon, about a week I think."

"She is a sorceress, isn't she?"

"Yeah, only a healing sorceress."

"I heard that Drusilla was out the other day…"

Katiya sighed, "She's been acting up a lot lately. I don't know why."

"I do."

Katiya turned her head, seeing Celeste at the door, looking at Katiya with sadness.

"Celes…?" Katiya spoke, confused.

"It's my baby…"

"What?" Katiya asked.

Celeste began to cry, "My baby, she is Drusilla's grandchild…"

"What?" Katiya shouted, standing up and dropping her crutch.

The redhead looked down, "Dimitri, he is Satan and Drusilla's son."

"How? The child died with Drusilla!"

Celeste shook her head, "Drusilla had the child days before, she pretended the baby was born. And now, once the child is born…"

"Drusilla will control me again," Katiya finished for her, "DAMN IT!"

Alex asked her mother, "Can we stop her?"

"I tried having an abortion, but the doctors performing it were killed. Their hearts exploded."

"How long have you known?" Katiya demanded.

"Since I found out I was pregnant."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER?" Katiya screamed, furious.

Celeste cried harder, looking down at her feet, "I am so sorry, Kitty."

Katiya took a deep breath to calm down, Drusilla was too strong for her to block her take over at this stage. She was too strong. Katiya was helpless.

"But why Celeste…?" Katiya whispered to herself.

"Because she is the second strongest sorceress…"

Katiya looked up and saw Dimitri behind Celeste. Celeste looked scared as she ran behind Katiya and Alexandra. The sight of Dimitri made Katiya's blood boil after what he did to her girlfriend.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, DIMITRI!" She screamed, running at him.

Dimitri grabbed her by the neck and rose her into the air, "Nice try."

A jolt of pain hit Katiya's heart again. Dimitri laughed.

"When my mother strengthens, your physical strength weakens…"

Katiya growled, "Damn you, Dimitri. Curse you, curse your mother, and curse your father."

Another wave of pain hit, worse than the last. Drusilla was getting angry at her words.

"There is nothing you can do, Katiya. My mother is coming back."

Katiya spit in his face. Dimitri stared angrily and threw her out of the window. Katiya screamed as she went through the glass. The commotion caused baby Victoria to cry.

"KATIYA!" Celeste screamed, running towards the window.

"MOM!" Alex shrieked, following her.

Dimitri walked over to Celeste and stared down at her, his eyes glowing red, "When this child is born, you and your girlfriend will be slain."

The redhead looked in fear and Alex stepped in front of her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Dimitri laughed at her and shoved her against her sister's crib. Victoria was scared and cried louder. The glowing red eyes flashed to the crib, to the baby. The crying annoyed him. He walked over to the crib and stared down at the small infant. The child cried more and more, scared and wanting her mother. The man rose his left hand and long fingernails grew, like small daggers. Celeste screamed and grabbed him, trying to pull him away from Katiya's baby.

"STOP IT!"

With Celeste pulling the man away, Alex grabbed her sister and ran to the door, away from Dimitri. Dimitri went to strike Celeste, but the thought of harming his daughter made him decide against it. Instead he shoved her away and disappeared in a wall of flames.

Katiya sat on the ground outside of Balamb Garden, knowing Drusilla saved her from being killed.

"MOM!"

She looked up, seeing Alex and Celeste running over, Victoria in Alex's arms.

Hours later, Katiya was sitting against the wall in her father's office, her head in her hands. She was very frustrated. How could this have gone down without her knowing? How did she not sense the evil aura from Celeste's baby?

Drusilla.

"Drusilla…you toyed with my powers, didn't you…" Katiya spoke, having the ability to speak to the vampire queen's soul, but rarely used the connection.

She felt the queen's laugh inside of her and closed her eyes tightly.

"Damn you, Drusilla…" She whispered, knowing Drusilla could hear her words and her thoughts, and expected the next wave of pain to strike her heart after speaking that.

"Katiya…"

Katiya looked up, a hand on her chest and saw her father standing over her, a very concerned look on his face. Edea, Celeste and Alexandra had gone to the Orphanage to look through Edea's old books, trying to find anyway to prevent Drusilla from escaping. Cid and Nathanal stayed to keep an eye on Katiya.

"Hey Cid…"

Cid gave her the evil eye.

Katiya rolled her eyes, "Fine, 'Dad.'"

"That's better."

Katiya sighed as Cid sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Katiya began to cry and buried her head against her father's chest.

"I'm scared…I'm really scared," Katiya spoke, sniffing.

Her father held her close, "We won't die."

"I'm not scared about that…"

Cid was confused, "Then what is it?"

"Victoria," She cried harder, "When we kill each other, Drusilla is going to transfer into her!"

"What?"

"Why Dad? Why my daughters? Their lives are horrible because of mine!"

Cid looked her in the eye, "Bull shit, Katiya. Your life is hell, yes, but you are still alive and fighting. You are strong, and it is that strength that makes me proud that you are my daughter."

The Headmaster began to cry as he told her this and embraced his daughter tightly, watching her weep in his arms. His tears shed due to the fates they were destined to meet. His and his daughter's. Knowing that he would kill his own daughter had torn him apart over the years, but this was the first time that he shed tears for it. And now, with less than ten months left before Victoria's first birthday, the chances that they would not die at each other's hands faded, and the pain increased in both of them. Since the birth of Victoria, not a day passed where the thoughts of their fate crossed their minds.

"Daddy?"

Cid looked down at Katiya, who stared into the wall across the room.

"Before we die," She spoke, "There is one thing I would like to see you do…"

Her father asked, "What's that?"

"Murder that sick bastard, Jonathan."

Cid smiled a little, "Don't worry, I vowed before you were born that before I die, I would take his life."

Katiya gasped suddenly, and Cid watched her clutch her chest. Without a doubt, it was Drusilla. He held her tighter, knowing there was nothing else he could do to help her pain.

Celeste felt it. It was a contraction. The baby was coming. Edea saw her lean on the bed in the old orphanage building and went pale.

She spoke, dropping the book and hurrying to Celeste, "Oh no…not now!"

Meanwhile, Katiya threw back her head and screamed in her father's arms…


	13. A Dark Birth

Chapter XII

A Dark Birth

Nathanal ran into the office of his step-father after hearing Katiya's screams. Cid glanced at him, his eyes in fear as Katiya's body glowed black.

"What's going on?" Nathanal demanded.

Cid replied, "Drusilla's coming out."

Katiya screamed again, her nails digging into her chest as the pain worsened.

Celeste cried out as a painful contraction struck. This baby wanted out. But Celeste, all she could think about was Katiya. She knew Katiya was in pain. She knew that Drusilla was coming out. Edea watched her, her heart racing as Alex retrieved pillows for Celeste to rest on. Edea looked at Celeste's eyes seeing the pain, and soon saw the head of the baby appear between the redhead's legs.

Katiya's screams became more and more frequent as she continued to glow black. Cid held her tightly as Nathanal told her to fight Drusilla. Katiya screamed once again, her nails breaking through the skin and causing her chest to bleed. Cid seized one of her hands wrenched it off of her chest, only for her to grab his arm and stab in to his skin. The Headmaster flinched, but knew that the pain he suffered was no where near as horrifying as his daughters.

"Come on, Katiya! Fight her!" Nathanal told her, trying to pull her other hand off of her chest.

Suddenly, Cid and Nathanal were thrown back against the wall. Cid looked at Katiya in fear.

Bat wings tore out from her back and the black dress appeared. Her brown hair that was halfway down her back, grew to her knees and was soon covered by a black headdress. She looked up, her eyes black and revealed the vampire fangs on her teeth. The aura vanished and Drusilla stood there smirking.

Cid and Nathanal both stood, both stared angrily at the evil queen. Drusilla stared at them and laughed.

"Pathetic mortals…time for my granddaughter's birth…" She told them, before turning into a small bat and flying towards the window and going right through it, the glass not shattering as she passed through.

Cid and Nathanal ran to the window and watched her fly off.

Celeste screamed in pain as Edea delivered her baby. Alex stood next to the redhead, offering support.

"Just a little more, Celeste," Edea told her.

Celeste pushed, with Alex holding her hand.

"It's a girl!" Edea shouted, pulling out a knife to cut the umbilical cord.

The redhead was exhausted and lay her head on the pillow. Alex stared as Edea cleaned the baby then looked up and screamed. Edea looked behind her and gasped.

"Drusilla!"

Drusilla stood there, the bat wings missing as she had the power to make them appear and disappear. She stared at her granddaughter and approached Edea.

"Give me the child."

Alex watched Edea hand the newborn infant to Drusilla. Celeste looked scared as the queen held her daughter. Drusilla smiled at the child and cradled her in her arms. Dimitri appeared and kneeled before his mother.

"My Queen…" He spoke, delighted to see his mother.

Drusilla gave Dimitri his daughter and watched him hold the infant.

Dimitri spoke to the child, "Welcome to the world, Princess Lilith."

The baby was quiet as she kicked around.

"A perfect name," Drusilla told her son, "Dimitri, you are Satan's heir, and Lilith is mine. One day, she will become the Queen of Vampires."

"Drusilla…"

The cold black eyes flashed over to the redhead, the mother of her grandchild.

Celeste sat up slowly and glared at the vampire, "Give Katiya back her body! I gave you the baby! Now give me her back!"

Drusilla threw back her head and laughed, "What do you think I am? Don't worry, you and your lover will be reunited soon, unless Katiya is sent to hell for all she has done."

She shouted, "NO!"

Suddenly, Drusilla prepared to strike her with a fireball, only for it to disappear and her hand was electrocuted. A pissed off look crossed Drusilla's face.

"Damn that little pest!"

Edea felt Katiya's spirit around them and soon heard her voice, as did the other girls, "Get out of here…I can hold her back, just get out of here!"

'Katiya…' Edea thought, watching a barrier surround Drusilla and Dimitri.

Drusilla screeched as the girls escaped. She tried to break it, but Katiya was using all of her powers she had. She would not let Drusilla take the lives of her family. Drusilla glowed black and the barrier shattered, and a white ball fell to the ground. It was Katiya's spirit. Katiya tried to disappear, but Drusilla's eyes glowed red, and she was placed in a barrier. The ball turned into Katiya's spirit, her 'body' transparent.

"You think that was funny? Play time's over," Drusilla told her, raising the crystal pendant she wore around her neck.

Katiya gasped as her soul was sucked into the pendant. The queen smirked as it glowed black, knowing she was trapped inside.

"Until we find a way to send you to hell, you will remain there…"

After getting outside the remains of the orphanage, Edea, Celeste and Alex saw the Ragnarok landing. Nathanal came out and told them to hurry aboard.

Cid and Edea embraced once the girls got on the Ragnarok. Selphie was piloting while the SeeD's helped Celeste to a location where she could lay down.

"Kitty, you saved my life many, many times, it's my turn to save yours," Celeste spoke to herself, two days after the birth of her child.

Her strength recovered as she worried about Katiya's safety. Her thoughts then turned to baby Lilith. She was her daughter, but at the same time, wasn't. She was Dimitri's daughter, hell's daughter. Lilith carried Celeste's blood, but Dimitri's evil. Celeste was just a puppet, a carrier for the baby.

"Aunt Irina," Celeste spoke, "You gave me these powers…why?"

"To save Katiya…"

Celeste turned, and Squall stood there.


	14. A Lovers’ Bond

Chapter XIII

A Lovers' Bond

It was the night of the full moon. Demons, monsters and vampires gathered at the Centra crater. All awaited the events of the evening, beginning with the arrival of the royal family. Tonight was the awakening of Princess Lilith. In the middle of the crater stood a crib surrounded by lit candles.

Soon, all the demons kneeled down as a wall of fire rose from the ground. It came down and revealed Satan, Drusilla and Dimitri. Lilith was sleeping in her father's arms.

Satan's eyes scanned the crowed of demons, "You may rise and rejoice in the birth of Princess Lilith! Princess of the Vampires!"

The demons and monsters roared, and the vampires shouted and shrieked.

Drusilla smirked, "Let the ceremony begin!"

'_NO!'_

Drusilla glared, "Damn it! You can still speak?"

The pendant glowed as Katiya pleaded for her release. Drusilla hissed and clutched the pendant tightly, to shut her up. Katiya was silenced.

Dimitri handed his mother the infant child and she walked to the crib. After lying Lilith inside, she pulled out a dagger and slit her right wrist. She picked up the baby again and bit her neck, sucking a small amount of blood. The Vampire Queen then dripped her own blood all over the baby's body. The blood began to glow and Drusilla stepped back. Spirits of past Vampire Queen's appeared and surrounded the child. They began to pet the baby's head and watched Drusilla's blood mix with Lilith's.

"Welcome Princess Lilith…" They whispered, kissing the child's head once at a time.

They disappeared as the blood continued to glow. Drusilla smirked and went to pick up the child.

"It's time to get rid of this soul."

"STOP!"

Drusilla turned her head, seeing Celeste at the top of the crater.

"What do you plan on doing to stop us?" Satan demanded, signaling for the demons to wait on attacking her.

Celeste spoke, pulling out a double edged sword Katiya gave her, "I plan on saving my girlfriend."

"You? Alone?"

"No. With my friends."

The SeeDs walked up behind her along with Cid, Nathanal, and Edea.

Satan glared, "ATTACK THEM! KILL THEM!"

The SeeDs got in front of Celeste and battled the monsters as they attacked. Celeste closed her eyes and teleported over to Drusilla, who expected her as she created a sword in her hand and blocked Celeste's attack. Cid stabbed monsters as Edea cast spells on them and summoned Bahamut. Nathanal blocked an attack with his gunblade and cast Thundaga on the monster.

Quistis summoned Shiva on a handful of vampires and looked at Squall, "There are too many!"

Squall used Lion Heart on a vampire, "Just keep fighting!"

Zell summoned Ifrit while Selphie used The End on 30 vampires and Irvine shot at a demon who tried to attack Selphie. Squall looked over and saw Satan about to stab Celeste from behind while she fought Drusilla. Squall ran over and slashed him in the back. Satan turned and hissed at him. Rinoa watched Squall then cast Aura on her allies and herself, attacking with Shooting Star seconds later. Dimitri threw her to the ground after she finished up but was attacked by Nathanal, and blocked his gunblade with his bare hand. Celeste blocked three of Drusilla's attempts to cut her head off and slashed Drusilla across the stomach. Drusilla took a step back and touched her stomach, seeing her black blood dripping from it.

"Little pest!" She hissed, slashing Celeste across the cheek with her sharp fingernails.

Celeste held her cheek and noticed the pendant glowing black. She sensed Katiya's presence coming from the jewel.

"Kitty…" She whispered.

Drusilla used the distraction to drive her hand into Celeste's stomach. Celeste gasped as Drusilla's fingernails stuck out of her back.

Edea used Ice Strike then saw Celeste, "Oh my…CELESTE!"

Drusilla removed her hand from Celeste's body and licked her fingernails of the blood, "Yumm…"

Celeste dropped to her knees and feel on her hands. She stared down to the ground, eyes wide and tears forming in them.

"_Celeste…"_

Celeste closed her eyes, remembering when she was 15.

_Katiya sat near her on the beach in Dollet, "You know how much you mean to me right?"_

_Celeste looked at her, "Huh?"_

_The brunette took her hand and looked into her eyes, "You are the most important person in my life. If I never met you, I would be missing a part of my life. I love you, Cecislava Rovanov…"_

_Celeste began to cry, "I feel the same way…I love you too."_

_Katiya touched her cheek and kissed her passionately. _

_That was their first kiss._

"Kitty…my love…Katiya…" Celeste spoke, feeling the strength to stand back up.

Drusilla gasped as the redhead rose to her feet, ignoring the pain in her stomach. She rose her sword and went to cut her head off.

Celeste suddenly grabbed the pendant and yanked it off, dodging the sword at the same time.

"NO!" Drusilla shrieked, glaring.

Celeste threw it to the ground and watched it shatter, freeing Katiya's soul. She watched a white ball escape from the glass and turn into Katiya's transparent body.

"Celeste!" She spoke.

The Russian girl smiled, "Kitty!"

Katiya touched her cheek and Celeste glowed. She transferred her powers into her temporary, the powers to weaken Drusilla enough for Katiya to seal her again. Celeste watched the hole in her stomach heal up and looked up at Drusilla, who looked panicked and shocked. Celeste drove the sword into Drusilla's chest. It was so fast, too fast for Drusilla to block it. The vampire's eyes widened as she screamed. She glowed white and was consumed by the aura in seconds. Satan began to disappear as the demons and monsters did as well, returning to hell. Dimitri grabbed his daughter and took off into the night. Moments later, The SeeDs where thrown back by a white blast.

Edea was the first to wake up, followed by her husband, son and the SeeDs. Zell stood and picked Quistis up in his arms, fingernail scratches across his chest and a large gash on Quistis's arm. Selphie helped Irvine walk around, Irvine's leg bleeding and Selphie's neck cut. Rinoa stood up and Squall walked over to her and held her both had scratches on their bodies. Nathanal had a deep cut on his cheek as he helped his step-father, who had his chest cut and a cut above his eyebrow, stand. They saw Celeste lying on the ground, her body not moving an inch. Edea began to walk over to Celeste, worried until Cid grabbed her.

Edea looked at Cid then back at Celeste and gasped, "Katiya!"

Katiya stood over Celeste's body and kneeled down next to her. She held Celeste's body in her arms, staring down into her lover's face, her face emotionless.

"Celeste…you did it…you save me and the world…thank you," She whispered to her, before kissing her passionately.

Celeste began to wake up then and the first thing she saw, was Katiya, causing her eyes to light up.

"Kitty…?"

Katiya smiled and nodded, "Yes, sweetie. You did it."

Celeste began to cry as she sat up and hugged Katiya.

Katiya ran her head through Celeste's hair before looking in her eyes, "I love you, Celeste. I always will."

Celeste smiled, "I love you too, Kitty."

The two shared a long, warmhearted kiss…


	15. The Rivalry Continues

Chapter XIV

The Rivalry Continues

After three months and six surgeries, Katiya's knee healed. Squall and Katiya were in the process of divorcing and Celeste fell in love with both of Katiya's daughters and loved them as they were her own. Katiya no longer needed the crutch to get around and was training most of the time, even though she was not medically cleared to do so.

All was quiet, except for the daily fight between Cid and Katiya. Jonathan and Vinerica were in hiding, Nikolai and Petra were quiet, and all seemed normal again.

Katiya walked into her father's office, after he called her up there. Cid looked up at her and stood.

"Katiya! I was waiting! How is your knee?"

Katiya gave him a dirty look.

Cid looked confused, "What?"

"Dad? You were the one who shattered it in the first place."

Cid sighed, "I was pissed at you."

"You're always pissed at me."

Cid changed the subject, "Katiya, we have seven months left."

Katiya looked down, "I know."

"We should tell everyone."

"What?" Katiya asked, surprised.

Cid sighed, "Seven months, they need to know soon."

Katiya sat on the ground, "It's too soon."

"When do you expect to tell Alexandra and Celeste? The day before you die?"

"Dad! If we tell them, it will mean we really are going to die! I don't want to upset them!"

"I don't want to upset them either! But they need to know before it happens!'

"SEVEN MONTHS IS SUCH A LONG TIME!"

Cid sighed.

"WHY ARE YOU STUPID ENOUGH TO SAY THAT?"

He glared, "Stupid? You called me stupid?"

"Look up 'stupid' in the dictionary and your picture will be next to the definition."

Cid tried to ignore her, but her sarcasm pissed him off easily, "You are a pain in the ass bitch!"

Katiya stood up and decked him across the face, "Bastard!"

Her father took the blow and gave her a dirty look, "How dare you!"

He nailed her in the face with a hard left, sending her reeling. Katiya placed a hand on her jaw. Cid rose his hands and wiggled his fingers.

"Come on, Katiya."

Katiya went for a kick to his face, glad she wore her knee brace today. Cid ducked and sent two blows to her stomach. Katiya jumped up and slammed her foot in Cid's face, sending him back. Her father then tripped her and stomped on her ribcage. Katiya cried out, feeling pain there for the first time in months.

"Shit…" She cursed, wanting to rip his head off at that moment.

Edea ran in from the nursery where Victoria and Maximilian were asleep and got in between them, hearing the fighting.

"Stop it! Both of you! That's all you do! You fight! Now it has gotten physical for the first time in months!" Edea screamed, staying in the middle as Katiya stood.

Cid and Katiya glared at each other and Katiya walked into the nursery to get Victoria.

Cid shouted, "I am not done with you! Get back here!"

"Go to hell!"

"I am in hell! I have been since you were born!"

Katiya came back in, Victoria asleep in her arms. She stuck up her middle finger, infuriating Cid even more, causing Edea to hold him back.

"Come on! You two have been screaming at each other every day for the past two weeks! Tell me why!"

Katiya stared at Cid, today's fight was the first about their fate, the rest were about other stuff. She hoped Cid wouldn't tell Edea about it. Cid looked into his daughter's eyes and sighed.

"Same old argument we have been having for twenty-eight years about her attitude."

Katiya closed her eyes relieved. Edea knew something was up but seeing Katiya made her decide to let it slip for now. Cid walked passed Katiya to see his son.

"Thank you…" Katiya whispered to him as he passed her.

Cid said nothing.

"Seifer's coming back!" Squall spoke, surprised and angry, not happy to hear the news.

Cid nodded, "Just for a visit."

"For how long?" Zell demanded, hating the news as much as Squall.

"Two days."

"Did he say why?" Rinoa asked.

"Personal reasons."

Zell warned, "If he calls me Chicken-wuss once, I will kick his ass."

Squall was silent, wondering why he was coming.

Alex and Katiya were near Balamb Garden while it was stopped near the town of Balamb. They were fighting monsters as Katiya decided to train Alex. After an hour, they returned and Alex as exhausted.

"That T-Rexaur just wouldn't die!" She complained.

Katiya, after ten minutes of watching her daughter fight the monster, used Anger of Satan to slay him. Alex was getting near her limit break stage but didn't know any attacks yet.

"It was hard my first time too," Katiya replied, handing Alex a bottle of water as they rested for a while.

"Katiya Kramer. It has been a long time. Are you still Daddy's Little Girl?"

Katiya looked over her shoulder and saw a tall blonde male in a trench coat behind them. He had a scar on his forehead going in the opposite direction of Squall's.

"Who are you?" She asked, something about him seeming familiar.

"Seifer Almasy. Your mother took care of me at her orphanage. And fourteen years ago, we created a child together."

Katiya gasped, "What…?"

Alex's eyes widened, "Father…?"


	16. Truth and Consequences

Chapter XV

Truth and Consequences

"I knew there was something about you," Katiya said to Seifer, remembering their one-night-stand fourteen years ago.

Alex looked at her mother, "It's true? He is my father?"

"Yes," Katiya replied, "How did you know about her?"

"Your uncle told me," Seifer explained, making Katiya furious, "And I want her to live with me."

Katiya glared, "You bastard! You are not going to take my daughter from me!"

"Then I will tell everyone yours and Cid's secret."

Katiya went pale.

"What secret?" Alex asked.

Katiya balled her fists at her side, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Bastard!" Katiya ran at him and went for a kick to his side.

Seifer blocked it and grabbed her neck, "I will break your neck if you try that again."

"SEIFER!" Squall ran over with the SeeDs following.

Seifer threw her to the ground and Alex ran over to her. Cid, Edea and Celeste went over as well.

"I came to retrieve my child and this is the welcome I get?" Seifer asked.

"Child?" Cid asked, helping Katiya up.

Seifer looked at Alexandra, "Alexandra is my daughter. I was the one who took your precious little girl's virginity."

Zell shouted, "Is that why you came here?"

"I came to get her back, Chicken-Wuss."

Zell growled, "You still haven't matured…calling me childish names…"

Seifer ignored him, "That's not the only thing. Katiya and Cid are hiding a huge secret."

Edea looked at Cid, "What?"

"You see, before Victoria turns one, Cid and Katiya will have one final fight. And this time, neither will survive. They will kill each other."

Cid looked at Edea then away. Katiya looked down.

"What are you talking about?" Celeste screamed.

Seifer replied, "it's the fate they have known about for fifteen years. And now they have seven months left."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Edea screamed.

"No Mom, he's not…" Katiya spoke, staring at the ground.

Edea was in disbelief, "No…It can't be! No!"

Cid looked into her eyes with regret, "I am so sorry, Edea."

Celeste had a hand over her mouth, as a much disbelief as Edea. Alex was in shock, tears forming in her eyes. The SeeDs were startled by the news. Edea shook her head and ran off, crying. Cid stared, concerned.

"Edea!" He bolted after her.

"Mom!" Katiya shouted, glaring at Seifer, "You are not getting Alex."

Seifer went to hit her but Squall grabbed his arm, "Harm her or Alex, and Zell and I will make you pay."

Seifer glared at him and left.

Katiya went to find her mother. Cid saw her coming as he stood near the garden still.

"I lost her," He said, a look of regret on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I lost track of her!" He shouted, stressed out.

Katiya ran her hands through her hair, "Mom…"

Edea sat in the forest, crying. Why did they keep this from her? For fifteen years?

"Edea…"

She turned, "Jonathan?"

Jonathan walked to her, a long piece of cloth covering his arm, the arm Cid cut off the last time they fought. When he kneeled down next to her, she opened her mouth to scream, but he covered it with the covered arm. Edea felt cold metal around her mouth.

"If you make one single noise, I will kill Maximilian," He warned.

"What do you want?" Edea asked, scared.

Jonathan held her close, "I know you are in pain. But you can prevent this."

The women looked confused.

Jonathan drove a syringe into her arm and put some liquid into her body, whispering into her ear, "Kill Katiya…"

Edea's eyes widened and she tried to scream, but Jonathan covered her mouth, "NOW!"

Vinerica appeared and threw a black ball into Edea's heart, chanting a spell in Latin.

The women's body glowed and seconds later, Vinerica spoke, "It's done."

Edea passed out from the drug Jonathan gave her.

Jonathan ran a finger through the scar on his eye, "Finally, I can tear the family apart…"

Vinerica put a hand on her pregnant belly and stared at Edea.

Edea woke up, "What…?"

"Edea, do you want to save Cid?" Jonathan asked her.

The women nodded.

"Then you must kill your daughter. Kill Katiya! She is going to kill Cid! Kill her, Cid will live!"

Edea listened and nodded. Vinerica smiled, knowing her spell worked.

Katiya walked out of her room, eyes closed. Cid leaned against the wall on the other side of the hall.

"How are they?"

Katiya opened her eyes and sighed, "Upset. Celeste is hysterical and Alex won't talk to me."

"Alexandra found out about her father and this…" Cid spoke.

"Seifer is for sure her father. I can feel it."

Cid sighed.

"Damn it! I didn't want them to find out this way!" Katiya shouted, leaning her head against the wall.

"Either did I! But we can't do anything about it now!"

Katiya walked off, needing time to think. Cid watched her leave, then went to talk to Alex and Celeste.

Katiya was in the basement, working out by beating a punching bag. She was frustrated and pissed off. She began to worry that Alex would want to live with Seifer since Katiya lied to her. She didn't know how to deal with this. She wasn't ready. She didn't expect it so soon.

"Katiya…" Edea walked to her.

Katiya turned her head, "Mom! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Edea was silent, holding a dagger behind her back.

"Mom…?"

Edea stepped forward and drove the dagger into Katiya's neck…


	17. Dealing with the Truth

Chapter XVI

Dealing with the Truth

Katiya gasped and fell to the ground, holding her neck as it bleed, "Mom?"

Edea stared at Katiya with no emotion, the dagger dripping with blood, clenched in her fist. She kicked Katiya across the face, sending her daughter onto her side.

Cid and Celeste came down and were stunned to see Edea kick Katiya in the stomach once she fell on her side. Celeste saw the blood and was horrified.

"KITTY!"

Cid ran over to Edea and grabbed her, "What are you doing!?"

While Cid held Edea back, Celeste ran over and cast cure spells on Katiya, then used her stronger powers to heal her better than what cures could.

Edea looked at Cid, her eyes seemed empty, "Saving you…"

"What…?" Cid spoke, confused.

"She will kill you, Cid…"

Katiya looked at Cid as her neck stopped bleeding, "I think she's under a spell…"

"Jonathan and Vinerica?" Cid asked.

"Who else?"

Edea shoved Cid away and went after Katiya again. Katiya pushed Celeste to the side and blocked the attack with her sais. She got up and sent a roundhouse kick to her mother's face, knocking her back into Cid's arms. Cid grabbed her and hit her over the head with his elbow, knocking her out. He gently lay his wife on the floor, then went to check on Katiya.

"You ok?"

Katiya nods, her neck had dried blood on it, "Yes…thanks to Celeste…"

"Now what?"

The girl looked to her mother, "I can remove it…"

"No you won't."

Cid spun around, "Jonathan!"

"Edea will kill Katiya and there will be nothing you can do to stop it," Jonathan spoke.

Celeste whispered to Cid, "I will put a barrier up while Katiya removes the spell, but you need to hold him off…"

The Headmaster nodded and pulled out his sword. Celeste ran over to Katiya and a barrier emerged as Katiya began to remove Vinerica's spell from her mother. Jonathan ran at Cid, taking his sword out of the scabbard and brought it down on Cid, Cid blocked it with his glaring. He then felt a hard blow in his stomach as he dropped to his knees, eyes wide.

Jonathan laughed and ripped off ht cloth on his arm, revealing a metal arm, "I got it after you cut mine off…hurt's doesn't it?"

Cid looked up glaring as he got up back, his stomach sore. Jonathan sent a violent uppercut to his brother sending him back against the wall. He then walked over to the girls. Celeste closed her eyes trying to hold the barrier. He put his metal hand on the barrier and forced it into it. Celeste gasped, the pressure was too much. He forced his way through and grabbed Celeste by the hair. The redhead screamed. Katiya looked up, finished with the spell and kicked Jonathan in the stomach, forcing his grip on her girlfriend to loosen and jumped up. She went for another kick to his face, which he blocked and hit her with his real arm. Katiya stumbled back and into Cid's arms. She looked up at him and nodded as he held her tightly. She jumped up and Cid lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around Jonathan's neck. Cid then grabbed her hands and twisted her around, causing Katiya to flip around and Jonathan to be thrown to the side. Katiya landed and got on her feet again, glaring at her uncle. Cid did the same. Both waited for his next move as Celeste went to Edea to wake her up. Jonathan glared with hate as he took off, knowing he had to wait to defeat them. Katiya sighed and looked at Edea, somewhat upset. Cid hugged her, knowing she was in shock from what happened.

When Edea woke up two hours later, she felt horrible for what she did. She apologized to Katiya multiple times, each time Katiya forgave her, but Edea kept on apologizing, regretting it more than anything.

Katiya decided to go talk to Alexandra, knowing she needed to. She walked to her room and saw Alex in the nursery, cradling baby Victoria.

"Alexandra…" She spoke, softly.

Alex looked up and stared at her mother.

Katiya closed her eyes, "We should talk."

After Alex put Victoria in her crib, she walked into her mother's bedroom and sat on the bed next while her mother placed her sais in the large metal box full of weapons and pushed it under her bed. She then stood up and sat on the bed next to Alexandra. It was silent for many minutes as the mother did not know how to start this.

"I am not good at this mothering stuff, so give me time, Alex," Katiya spoke, closing her eyes and thinking for a few seconds, "I am so sorry for this. I am sorry you found out this way. Your grandfather and I, we meant to tell you all, but we were waiting for the right time, the right moment," she felt horrible for this and didn't know how to apologize to Alex after this came out in the way it did.

Alex looked down, holding her legs to her chest, "Can you stop it?"

Katiya close her eyes tightly shut, "No…Cid and I tried months after finding out, but we realized you can't fight fate."

"I don't want you to die!" Alex cried, tears pouring down her face, "I just got you back!"

Katiya felt tears in her own eyes as she wrapped her arms around her teenage daughter, "I don't want to lose you or your sister! You girls mean the world to me! I want you though to take care of your sister…Celeste and your grandmother, your uncle, Squall, they all will help. I just want you to live a perfect life, you and your sister both."

"Mommy…" Alex whispered, burring her head against her mother's shoulder.

Eventually the two cried themselves to sleep.

A week passed. The shock of Cid and Katiya's fates was fresh and remained on everyone's minds. But for Cid and Katiya, it was another day of training. Katiya blocked a kick to her face and tripped her father. She pulled out her sais and twirled them in her hands. Cid got up and pulled out his sword. Katiya blocked blows and had hers blocked. No blood was drawn from the cold blades. Katiya tried to slash him, but he ducked.

Suddenly, pain exploded in Katiya's ribcage, she felt a bone crack. She took no blows there for a while, telling her instantly something was wrong. Cid, expecting her to block it, brought the blade across her stomach, and was in shock to have her cut open.

"Katiya?" Her father said, confused to see her take a blow that she could have easily dodged or blocked, but looking in her face, at the pain she was in, told him there was something else going on, "Katiya!"

Katiya fell forward into his arms, both of their weapons fell to the ground as Cid caught Katiya and gently lay her on the ground. Katiya's hands were over her ribcage, her eyes squeezed shut, the pain strong and overwhelming.

"My ribs," She groaned, "I think one just cracked…on its own…"

The Headmaster looked at her, "Come on…lets get you to your room…"

He carried her in his arms up to her room on the third floor down the hall from his office. He got the door open and saw the room was empty, Celeste was training with Rinoa how to use her sorcery, while Alexandra and Victoria were visiting Squall. He saw Katiya's cats sleeping on the bed and moved over to lay her down. The cats moved and let him put their owner on the bed, all going over and laying next to Katiya, seeing if she was ok.

Cid went over to the bathroom and got an icepack out of the refrigerator in there. Katiya put it there years ago, knowing that ice packs were something she would need frequently. He walked back over to Katiya and put the ice pack on her ribcage.

"I don't understand, how did it snap on it's own?" Cid asked, petting one of Katiya's cats.

Katiya opened her eyes, "Maybe the damage has gotten that bad…"

"Huh?"

"After 24 years of abuse, the damage has gotten so bad, that my ribs can't support my body anymore…"

"Katiya, don't think like that. If that were true you would be dead."

"Almost all my ribs have been cracked, Cid," Cid let that slide, "and many are broken in multiple areas. It's getting to the point where-"

"You can't fight."

His daughter sighed, "I wasn't going to say that, Mom."

"Katiya, I am sick of seeing you in pain!" Edea said to her, stepping into the room, hearing the whole conversation.

Cid stared at her, "Edea, she is a Kramer! She has no choice but to fight! If she didn't she would have died years ago!"

"I never wanted my daughter to fight, Cid!"

"Then why did you marry him!?" Katiya demanded.

Cid looked at her, "Katiya…"

"He's the reason my ribs are like this!"

"Katiya!" Cid repeated.

"But it's not his fault that the Kramer name is connected to violence! Grandfather, Jonathan, Cid, Nathanal, myself and my daughters, even Maximilian, we are destined to have a life filled with violence! We can't control it! In the world we live in, it's hard to dodge it! Nothing can prevent it! That's why Cid and I are going to kill each other! It's in our blood to fight! It's our death sentence!"

"KATIYA!" Cid said again, yelling this time.

Katiya looked at him, "You know it's true, Cid…"

Cid stared at her, his father told him when he was a child that that violence was their fate, he knew this from age five on.

Edea stared at her husband and her daughter, "I know that you must fight, but look at all this family has done to ours. Jonathan raped me, he raped Celeste, he raped you Katiya."

"I know this, Mother."

"He tried to kill you and your father many times. He kidnapped your child and used her to make you nearly kill Max!"

"Again, Mother, he's a Kramer, it's our natural lifestyle to-"

"Will you two stop it!" Cid shouted, "Yes our family, the Kramer name for hundreds of years, have known how to fight! Most of them have died fighting, murdered at the hands of their own family."

"Cid…"

"I told you this when we first met, Edea. I told you our children would grow up in this environment!"

Edea looked away, "I know…"

Cid hugged her, "I love you, Edea. I know this hurts, but this is how it must be…"

Edea cried, "I know…"

Katiya watched her parents hug then looked down, "With my ribs like this," She whispered quietly, so no one could hear her, "How can I take you down, Cid?"


	18. Custody Suit

Chapter XVII

Custody Suit

Katiya and Celeste were laying on Katiya's bed, naked and asleep. Katiya's arms were around the Celeste's body. A comforter blanket covered them. Alex came out of hers and Victoria's room, yawning. She saw her mother and Celeste and smiled. She walked out of the room and checked the mailbox in the wall across the hall of the third floor, next to the Garden's administration mailboxes. She took out her mother's mail first and saw a large brown envelope. She was suspicious and opened it, pulling out a pile of documents. Looking at the first page caused her to gasp in shock.

"Oh my…" She looked up and went to her grandfather's office down the hall.

The door was still locked but she knew Cid was awake by now. She knocked and seconds later, Cid answered, dressed for the day.

"Alexandra…what is it?"

Alex handed him the papers and Cid read them. His face turned red, enraged at the news.

"That little bastard!" He shouted, "How could he do this!?"

Edea walked over to them seconds later, Maximilian in her arms, "What is it?"

"Squall is suing Katiya for custody of Victoria!"

His wife looked shocked and looked at the papers in Cid's hands, "Why!?"

"I don't know, but I will find out," Cid replied, handing her the papers and storming away.

Alex looked at Edea who nodded, telling her to follow.

Squall was sharpening his gunblade, and Rinoa slept on the bed when a loud bang was heard on the door. He looked up and placed the weapon in the case then walked to the door, opening it up, only to be grabbed by the collar and thrown across the hall. Cid glared at him, holding him by the collar.

"You fucking bastard…" He growled, "How dare you sue Katiya for custody of Victoria!"

Squall sighed, "Sir…Rinoa and I believe she is a bad influence! Look at the crimes she has committed."

"SHE HAS LESS THAN SEVEN MONTHS LEFT WITH HER! IT IS TEARING HER APART! THIS WILL KILL HER!" He roared.

Squall stared, "What about the violence that occurs? What about when Victoria sees the blood, the bruises? What will come of that!?"

"She is a Kramer! She is sentenced to a life surrounded by it! Her great uncle wants her dead!"

Squall stared.

"Katiya missed out on Alex's childhood and will with Victoria, but she can see her first year at least!"

"Squall, take Victoria from my mother, it will emotionally kill her! It will also effect Victoria, who will never know Mom in the first place!" Alex said, walking over.

He remained silent.

"YOU'RE SUING ME FOR WHAT!?!??!?!"

Cid closed his eyes, hearing Katiya's furious voice. Katiya stood there, wearing a bathrobe, eyes on fire, almost literally.

Squall spoke, "Katiya…"

"How could you!? I had your child who I only have seven months left to spend with her, and you want to take her from me!? Who's stupid idea was this!?"

"Mine!" Rinoa came out, dressed.

Katiya rolled her eyes, "No child should live with you…"

Rinoa glared, "That's you! Not me!"

"Squall! Drop this lawsuit!" Edea pleaded, running over with Celeste, "For the sake of Victoria!"

Rinoa hugged Squall, "He wants what's best for Victoria."

Katiya replied, "Living with you will screw her up."

Squall got in front of Rinoa, "Say one more bad thing about her, and I will make you regret it."

"Keep this lawsuit on my sister and I will make you regret it," Nathanal walked over, not happy with the news.

Squall glared at Nathanal.

Alex spoke up, "Please! Don't do this!"

Katiya turned away from Squall and Rinoa, "He won't drop it. He is too concerned about listening to her lies."

"My lies? Katiya, you have lied repeatedly! You hid the fact you were going to die for fifteen years!" Rinoa shouted.

Katiya stopped and stared with an emotionless face.

"How will Victoria react when she learns her grandfather killed her mother and vise versa?"

Katiya looked at him, with no emotion still, "Let me tell you this, Rinoa. Dying at my Father's hand…I wouldn't have it any other way."

Squall blinked, her family gasped, and Cid looked at her.

"If I had any choice in my death, any say in it, it would be at his hand. It wouldn't be so soon, but dying young and being killed by the man who knows me best, that is what I prefer."

Cid whispered, "Katiya…"

Rinoa asked, "Have you accepted it?"

"I have had fifteen years to accept it, Rinoa. But even though my wish is for him to end my life, the fact that it will happen has brought massive amounts of pain to my heart. When I found out I was pregnant both times, I was miserable. I didn't want to leave these kids. Each day, when I wake up, it hurts. The pain has doubled now that my time is decreasing…"

Squall watched Katiya and felt bad for this.

Katiya spoke, "And by the way, Rinoa, I have stated in my will that Squall will have custody of Victoria, but Celeste will serve as her mother figure."

Celeste was touched, "Kitty…"

Rinoa glared, "Bitch."

A cold face stared at Rinoa, Katiya was getting pissed.

"What?"

"No child should be left with you! Seifer should have Alexandra and Squall should have Victoria! You don't deserve to be a mother!"

Katiya glared and delivered a hard round house kick to Rinoa's face. The blow knocked her against the wall and Rinoa slid down it, her mouth bleeding.

Squall shouted, "Katiya!"

Katiya turned, "What?"

Angry for what she did, Squall grabbed his gunblade out of the case and drove the handle into her ribcage…


	19. Interrupted Vows

Chapter XVIII

Interrupted Vows

Katiya felt a snap in her ribcage and something stabbing out of her skin. She knew this was not good. She screamed a blood-curdling scream and fell to her knees, arms wrapped tightly around her ribcage.

Cid was the first to get to her as he asked her if she was ok, but seeing the pain told him she was in trouble. Katiya removed one of her hands off of her ribcage and she and Cid both saw blood on her hand. Cid went pale and picked Katiya up in his arms, hurrying her up to her room. Celeste, Edea, and Nathanal followed, concerned for Katiya after seeing Cid take off with her like that. Squall stood there, confused and beginning to regret what he did to Katiya.

Once they got to Katiya's room, Cid lay her on the bed. He told Celeste to get an ice pack, Edea to get medical bandaging, and Nathanal the doctor. He knew all three of them had to leave the room. Victoria began to cry and Alex went to check on her, leaving the father and daughter alone. Katiya was in pain as Cid pushed Katiya's top up and cut the bandaging tape she had wrapped around her ribs off, knowing the sight of blood on the tape was not a good sign. He gasped at what he saw underneath the tape. One of her ribs was sticking out of her body, right below her right breast. Cid ran to the bathroom and washed his hands and getting a wash cloth. He came over and whipped the blood off of her, inspecting the wound. Katiya's three cats jumped up on the bed and lay next to her, knowing their owner was in pain. The white one, Dave began to lick her hand. Katiya looked at him, eyes barely open. The pain was dying down, but it was still sore.

Cid looked at her, "A section of your rib broke right off and is sticking out."

Katiya sighed, "Pull it out…"

"It could be attached yet…it's hard to tell."

"Then push it back in! Before they come back!"

Cid sighed, knowing she would say that. He washed his hands again and put his hand on the rib.

"This will hurt."

"No shit Sherlock…" Katiya spoke, closing her eyes.

Cid gently began to push the bone back into her body. Katiya yelped in pain, feeling pain once again. Cid was most concerned about hitting one of Katiya's organs pushing it back in, they didn't know if it was broken off completely or how long it was. Once he got deep enough, he cleaned it again and cast Curaga on it, wrapping it in bandaging afterwards. Katiya looked at him as he wrapped it up.

"You can't go on like this…" Cid spoke.

Katiya sighed, "I know, but I don't have much of a choice."

He knew she was right, "If it continues to bother you or if it comes back out, I am taking you to the doctor."

Katiya cried as Cid held her, knowing this was not a thing. She was getting physically weaker due to this injury. But he still needed to ask her one thing.

"Was it true…?"

Katiya looked up at him, "What?"

"You would be fine with me killing you?"

Katiya looked down, "Yes. You know me better than anyone, even Celes. You trained me since I was four. You saved me many times from death. You are my rival, my mortal enemy, my murderer, my father…"

Cid closed his eyes, what she said was true. Since he began to train her, since she was only four years old, they had been rivals. She was now twenty-nine. They spent twenty-years as each other's rival. The tension developed when Katiya was in her teens but the rivalry was always there. Cid knew it. For twenty-five years…

A few days later, the pain of Katiya's ribcage was getting worse, and Katiya hid it was best as she could. Celeste knew something was wrong and worried constantly.

Katiya was relieved to learn that Squall was dropping the lawsuit. He knew it was wrong in the first place and either had to do it or be expelled from Balamb Garden. He apologized many times for what he did to Katiya, feeling guilty.

Katiya watched her brother as he constantly flirted with Rinoa. She knew that he had feelings for her, even though Rinoa and Squall were to marry shortly. Katiya even told him that he had no chance with her, but he was in love.

The whole Kramer family knew that with the wedding of Squall and Rinoa just one day away, Nathanal would possibly interrupt it.

The day of the wedding came and Nathanal was missing, as expected. Katiya's ribs were killing her that morning and the wound from the broken rib had reopened. Katiya spent twenty minutes in the bathroom, cleaning the blood off of it until the bleeding ceased. She was glad she was wearing a black dress to the wedding, after all, it was her favorite color.

Once Katiya left the bathroom to dress Victoria for the wedding, Celeste snuck into the bathroom to find out what was going on. Stuffed in the garbage can was a large ball of toilet paper, stained with blood.

Celeste did not say anything as they had to go to the ceremony. When they sat on the church, Katiya had a hand on her ribcage, sweating.

Cid sat next to her and whispered, "Is it worse?"

She nodded, moaning in pain. Edea sat next to them, holding Maximilian who was dressed in a tuxedo.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

Celeste nods, holding Victoria, sitting on the other side of Katiya.

Cid knew he had to tell them, "One of Katiya's ribs broke through the skin."

The two girls gasped in horror. Katiya closed her eyes after seeing Alex near them, hearing it was well.

"Why didn't you say anything, Mom?!" Alex spoke.

Katiya looked down.

Cid looked up, seeing Squall walk up on the altar, Zell and Irvine next to him. Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Ellone, Zone, Watts were among those sitting in the isles. Many Balamb Garden students were also in attendance. Quistis was first to walk down the isle, followed by Selphie.

Everybody then stood up as Rinoa walked in the room, looking beautiful. General Caraway was with her, smiling at his daughter. Squall smiled at his soon-to-be-wife. Katiya stood with Cid supporting her until she felt the stabbing pain again. She fell forward and Cid caught her. Everyone gasped as Cid lay her on the ground slowly, Edea and Celeste kneeling down next to her. Cid put his hand over her ribcage and felt liquid again.

"Damn it!" He spoke, picking her up and hurrying her out of the church, the rest of the family following.

Rinoa looked at Squall, feeling as though Katiya was ruining her life again. Squall walked over to her.

"We can continue, Honey…" He told her.

She nodded and three minutes into the ceremony, Nathanal barged into the church.

"I LOVE RINOA HEARTILLY!" He shouted.

Rinoa stared at him, then fainted into Squall's arms.

They took Katiya to the hospital in Esthar where she was X-rayed immediately. Her family worried sick about her and waited for the results. Katiya slept on the bed, Celeste lying next to her, head on her shoulder and holding Katiya's left hand.

When the X-rays came back, the doctor told Cid and Edea that Katiya needed surgery to have three broken segments of her ribs removed. He then asked how this occurred and Cid explained it, telling him everything, after all, most people knew of the violent history of his family.

The doctor told them, "If this continues to fight, Katiya will may die.

Cid mumbled, "Old news…"

His wife spoke up, "We will make her stop."

Cid almost fell out of his chair, "WHAT!?"

"If she stops fighting, you two may not die!"

"Edea! You can't change fate!"

Edea stood up from her chair, "I won't just sit here and watch my husband and daughter kill each other!"

"Katiya and I will kill each other no matter what! It's our fate!"

"Screw fate, Cid! I don't want to lose you both!" She screamed, then walked way, upset.

Cid sighed and leaned his head on the wall, "If only there was a way to prevent this…"


	20. Surgery

Chapter XIX

Surgery

Katiya finally woke up shortly before her scheduled surgery. Cid had told her what happened with Edea, which only stressed out Katiya further.

"Why do our lives turn into this?" She asked neither expected an answer however.

One hour later, Katiya went in for her surgery to remove the ribs. Cid, Edea, Celeste and Alex sat in the waiting room. They got word that Squall and Rinoa had in fact married. But at the reception, Squall and Nathanal got into a fist fight over Rinoa. Quistis and Zell came and took Victoria and Maximilian to Balamb Garden.

Katiya lay on the operation table as the doctors prepared to sedate her.

"Are you ready, Miss Kramer?" A nurse asked.

The brunette closed her eyes and answered, "Yes."

"Rinoa's pregnant?" Quistis said, putting baby Victoria in her crib.

Selphie nodded. "That's why she fainted."

The blonde looked down, "She's not the only one."

"Huh?"

"Selphie, I'm pregnant too."

Selphie gasped. "Really!?!?!?"

"Yes…"

"ME TOO!!!!"

Quistis looked stunned. "We are all pregnant?"

"Yes!!!"

Jonathan was going into the Rovanov Mansion; he was to meet with Nikolai about what to do now concerning Celeste and Katiya. Petra was in the library as she stopped him before he went to Nikolai's study.

"Jonathan…"

"Yes, Petra?" Jonathan asked.

Petra spoke, "Please, Nikolai's age is catching up with him. Please do not have my husband do anymore of your dirty work."

Jonathan glared. "He volunteered for it."

"I demand that you leave here at once!"

Jonathan grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. "Don't you EVER tell me what to do."

Petra looked frightened. "You truly are a monster."

The scarred man looked at her and pulled out a dagger. "Care to repeat that?"

"Jonathan!"

Jonathan looked up at Nikolai who stood atop of the stairway.

The old man warned, "Let her go!"

"Yeah, right."

He drove the dagger into the throat of Petra and removed it seconds later. He put two of his fingers into the wound and ripped the wound open wider. Petra cried out, tears pouring down her cheeks. Nikolai began running down the stairs.

"PETRA!" He shouted, nearly slipping down the long stairway has he hurried down to his wife.

The screams stopped suddenly as Jonathan tore out a section of Petra's throat. Blood dripped from his hand and from Petra's neck. The old woman fell to the floor. Petra Rovanova was dead. Nikolai stopped near the bottom of the stairs, gripping onto the railing. Tears formed in the old man's eyes.

"Petra…" He whispered, staring into his wife's eyes, which were wide open and gazing into the ceiling, "PETRA!!!!!!!!!"

Jonathan moved out of the way as the patriarch of the Rovanov family ran to his deceased wife and held her in his arms, crying. The killer laughed and left the house, dropping the section of her throat on the floor, and leaving the old man to weep.

Two hours into Katiya's surgery, Edea and Alexandra were asleep in the waiting room. Celeste had just begun to doze off as Cid put blankets around his wife, granddaughter and the redhead. As he did this, he thought of all the events that had taken place over the past few months; Victoria's birth, Jonathan kidnapping Katiya and nearly killing her, Alexandra appearing, Seifer claiming to be her father, the secret exposed, Drusilla getting loose again, and Celeste giving birth to the grandchild of Satan. This all occurred in less than a year, his final year, his daughter's final year.

"Mr. Kramer…"

Cid looked up and stood. "Nikolai!"

The old man stood at the door, looking distraught. Cid glanced at Celeste, who was asleep at this point.

"I won't let you separate Celeste and my daughter, if that is what you're thinking. Katiya and Celeste love each other. You can't break that love."

"I need you to kill Jonathan."

"What?"

Nikolai looked down as Celeste woke up, hearing the noise. She didn't fall that deep into her sleep. She saw her father and was wide awake after.

"Dad?"

Nikolai looked at his daughter, tears in his green eyes. "Cecislava…your mother is dead."

Celeste froze up, in disbelief. "What?"

Her father continued, "Jonathan came to the house and killed her in front of my eyes. That bastard ripped her throat out!"

Cid's eyes narrowed as he thought to himself, 'Jonathan, yet another life you take…first Mom and Dad, then Rinoa's baby, now Petra Rovanova.'

Celeste was now crying her mother was now dead.

"And Cecislava," Her father started, "I want Cid to kill him."

Celeste looked up at her father.

"And I…your mother wanted me to do one thing…she wanted you to be happy, Cecislava. I want you to be happy. I will never attempt to stop your relationship with Katiya again. I accept your desires. I am sorry for the pain I caused you, especially with Dimitri and Lilith."

Celeste looked down after hearing Lilith's name. "As long as you accept it, Father, I am happy."

She got up and hugged him, and they cried together. Cid smiled, watching this occur, wishing that Katiya and he could do that more often.

The next morning, Katiya came out of her surgery and woke up, seeing Celeste at her side with Victoria and Alexandra.

Katiya smiled. "Celes…Alex…Tori…you all are here."

Celeste smiled weakly as Nikolai came in the room. Katiya sat up, then felt horrible pain in her ribs and leaned back down.

"What do you want, Nikolai!?"

Celeste touched her shoulder. "My mother is dead, Kitty."

Katiya looked at her. "Celes…"

"And my father-"

"I accept your relationship with my daughter, Katiya. I want Cecislava to be happy."

The brunette looked at Nikolai then at Celeste, confused with the whole thing.

Petra's funeral was held days later. Katiya had just left the hospital and was now recovering at Balamb Garden. Due to this, she could not attend the funeral but sent Nathanal and Edea to help support the Rovanov family.

During the ceremony, Celeste sat in between her father and Edea, crying. Nathanal handed her a Kleenex.

"Thank you, I just miss my Mom."

Nathanal smiled. "It's ok, she's at peace."

The redhead stared at him.

After the burial, Nathanal and Celeste were heading towards the car. Edea was visiting the graves of Cid's parents nearby.

Celeste looked at Nathanal. "Thank you for the support. I don't think I would have lasted."

"It's no problem. After all, helping out beautiful girls in pain, that is my job."

Celeste blushed. "Thank you again."

Nathanal grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "No…thank you."

He kissed her passionately, ignoring her struggles to break away. Edea walked nearby and saw them kissing, causing her to hide behind a tree, her cheeks now red and eyes wide.

"Nathanal…and Celeste?!"

Celeste broke away and slapped him, "What are you doing!?"

Nathanal stared at her as Celeste ran away. His mother saw this and knew she had to tell Katiya. Why did Nathanal do that?

In a tree nearby, a figure in a black trench coat stood on a branch, watching. He smirked, evilly…


	21. Family Feud

Chapter XX

Family Feud

As soon as she returned to Balamb Garden, Edea told Katiya about the kiss. Katiya was furious and asked Celeste about it. She said Nathanal forced the kiss and Edea said it seemed like it was forced. Katiya went right after Nathanal, despite her healing ribcage.

Nathanal was resting in this room when Katiya came in, screaming at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

Nathanal sat up, "I felt bad for her!"

She jumped on him and began to throw her fists at him.

"She. Is. My. Girl. Friend. Not. Yours!" She shouted, punching him between each word.

Cid ran in, hearing the noise from down the hall and ripped Katiya off of Nathanal.

Katiya screamed obscene words at him, "You fucking asshole!"

Nathanal stood up, his mouth bleeding and hit her across the face. Cid held her arm tightly and with is other arm, pushed his stepson away.

"Enough you two!"

Nathanal glared at Katiya, "I am attracted to Celeste! Rinoa's married so I am going after another!"

"Celeste is taken!" The brunette screamed.

"I could treat her better than you could!!"

Katiya tried to get to him again, but Cid held her. Edea and Celeste ran in.

Celeste cried out, "Nathanal stop it!" My heart belongs to Kitty!"

Nathanal grabbed the redhead and kissed her again, pissing Katiya off more. She knocked Cid away and tackled her brother to the floor.

The two began throwing blows at each other. Cid and Edea tried to break them up, but couldn't. They both soon got to their feet and Nathanal threw Katiya into the desk. She screamed and fell on her knees, then kicked Nathanal in the stomach. Celeste got in between them.

"Stop!" She screamed, only to be hit with their fists and feet.

Cid pulled her out to protect her and pulled out his sword.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, putting the sword between them, freezing the half siblings up. They then stared at Cid, both of their faces bloody.

Cid stared at them both, "Nathanal! Katiya is the only one Celeste will be with!"

Nathanal glared. Katiya fell forward into Cid's arms.

"Dammit! Your ribs are still weak, Katiya! Why put yourself through this!?"

She replied, "I'm fine."

Her brother continued his glare, "This isn't over, Sister."

Katiya closed her eyes, "It never is."

"Six months left…" Katiya whispered, staring at the calendar.

She finally, after two months, got a medical clearance. Her ribcage was still sore from time to time, since parts were missing, but she put up with it. It was October; Christmas was in two months, Cid and Katiya's final Christmas with their family. Victoria's birthday was on April 16, meaning Cid and Katiya would die on the 11th.

"I hate it when you look at the calendar."

Katiya turned and saw her father, "Six months left…"

The Headmaster sighed, "Too soon."

"And Jonathan still lives."

"For now."

Katiya went to her bed and pulled out her box of weapons. Cid helped her lift it on the bed as she opened it up and inside where her sais, katanas, daggers, a crossbow, arrows, steel fans, a spear and her yari.

"Where are your guns and ammo?" Cid asked, staring at the weapons she had collected and trained with over the years.

Katiya pulled out another box, "In here."

She then put that one on the bed, it only carried handguns, she wasn't into shotguns or rifles. She reached under the bed again, far under this time, and pulled something out that was long and wrapped in cloth.

"Is that…?"

"Yes."

She removed the cloth, revealing a katana in a gold scabbard. The hilt was also gold and had an ancient language inscribed on it. The blade was extremely sharp.

"I was wondering where you stashed that," Cid spoke, taking the weapon and removing it from the scabbard.

"My first sword; and my favorite. I could never let it get damaged. You gave it to me when I was ten, after all."

"You were so young, yet so skilled; I knew you would be strong enough to wield one. I haven't seen this thing in twenty years."  
"I think you should give it to Max."

"Huh?" Cid asked, surprised.

Katiya looked at him, "We will both die in a few months."

Cid returned the sword into its scabbard and into her hands, "No, it's yours. It goes to Alexandra."

"But…" She spoke up.

"But nothing," He cut her off, "I gave it to you; you pass it on to your daughter."

She nodded, "Right."

Cid folded his arms across his chest, "It was one hundred years old when I gave it to you, and I knew it suited you."

Katiya smiled, "I was so happy when you gave it to me. I still am happy that you did."

Cid and Katiya both trained later, using swords. Katiya was using her normal katana and Cid his. Sparks flew into the air as they blocked each other's blows. Nathanal stood around the corner, watching. Jonathan came up behind him.

"You know what you have to do. If you kill her, I won't do a thing to Rinoa," He whispered to his son.

Nathanal nodded and pulled out his gunblade. When Cid knocked Katiya's sword out her hand, he ran at Katiya.

Cid saw him however, and shouted at his daughter, "Katiya, watch out!"

Katiya turned and saw a flash of metal. Her instant reaction was the move back, which she did and the cold blade slashed her stomach. Blood oozed out of the fresh wound and she stepped back into Cid, glaring at her brother.

"What the hell!" She shouted.

Cid saw Jonathan step into the room, "What are you doing here?"

"Let's just make this a family fight…" Jonathan spoke, his own sword in his hand.

Katiya glared at Nathanal, retrieving her katana. Cid prepared to Jonathan's assaults…


	22. Brawl Between Siblings

Chapter XXI

Brawl Between Siblings

Thirty-two years ago, Cid went to see Edea at the park. Edea looked at him, her long black hair in a braid. Her eyes lit up as she saw him.

"Cid…" She spoke, standing.

He smiled and kissed her.

Outside the Kramer house, Jonathan pulled up and retrieved his sword from the trunk.

"Today, Mother, I get my revenge."

Serenity Kramer was cooking dinner when Jonathan entered the front door, "Oh, Jonathan, you are home early."

Jonathan was silent. Serenity noticed the sword.

"Were you training?"

He pulled out the blade and before Serenity could blink, shoved it into her chest. The salt shaker that the women held fell from her hands and to the floor.

"Serenity?" A deep male voice was heard.

Alexander emerged from his study and saw his wife standing in front of Jonathan, the tip of a sword sticking out her back. Jonathan removed the blade and the women dropped to the floor.

"SERENITY!" He shouted, shocked and horrified.

He ran to her and held her in his arms, then glared up at his son, "How dare you!"

Jonathan grinned, "She deserved it, taking you from my mother. Now you will die for leaving her."

"You little bastard!" Alexander shouted, reaching for his sword.

Jonathan kicked him in the face, sending him back against the wall. His father stood and blocked another kick, decking him across the face after.

"I will send you to hell for this!" The older man shouted, punching his son again.

Jonathan took the blow and kicked him in the face. Alexander fell back near the stove and noticed it was turned on. As Jonathan ran at him with the final blow, he dodged. Jonathan stopped himself before hitting the stove and when he turned, was greeted with his father's blade across his cheek. Jonathan placed a hand his cheek, glaring. Alexander prepared himself for another attack. His son ran at him and hit him across the face. The older man did not let the blow effect his defenses and kicked him in the stomach, following up with a roundhouse to the jaw of his son, sending him crashing against the kitchen cabinets.

Alexander's face was filled with hate as he spoke to his son, "I will make you pay for killing my wife."

He leaned forward to grab him, only to feel metal enter his neck. Jonathan sneered and pulled out a small dagger, revealing a hole in his father's neck. Within seconds blood poured from it.

"Wrong. I hope you enjoy hell," Jonathan told him, retrieving and raising his sword.

A heartbeat later, Alexander Kramer's head fell on to the ground, rolling near the dead corpse of Serenity. His body fell a foot away. Jonathan grinned, satisfied, and yet disappointed. Cid was not there, instead he was with Edea. Edea was his, not Cid's. Jonathan knew however, that he had done enough today, and if he went after Cid, he may put Edea in harm's way. He wouldn't do that. Cid would live another day.

Hours later, Cid returned home and was the first to discover the dead bodies of his parents laying in an ocean of blood.

Katiya ran at her brother and their swords clashed. Katiya was driven by her anger at him for kissing Celeste. And this was the first time that Nathanal fought with Katiya using swords. He could see that she was definitely trained by Cid. Katiya tripped him and drove her toes into his gut.

Cid, meanwhile, threw a kick at Jonathan's scarred face. His brother ducked and Cid blocked a powerful swing from his sword. Jonathan then punched Cid in the temple and saw Katiya running at him. He dodged her attack and grabbed her by the neck, throwing her over his body and to the floor. Her sword was sent feet away from her, and she held her back in pain. He walked over and began to circle her, waiting for her to rise. Katiya slowly did, her spine taking most of the blow and went for a punch to his face, and was struck right back. The sorceress then attempted to fake a right and aim her knee into his crotch, but Jonathan was too fast. He blocked her knee easily and pulled her close to him, kissing her neck. Katiya froze up and tried to get away. Cid charged at Jonathan and kicked him hard in the lower spine, forcing him to release Katiya. Katiya stumbled back and saw her brother. She rose her fists and he did the same. They began exchanging blows with their fists while Jonathan and Cid did with their blades. Katiya drove her fist into Nathanal's face, but he grabbed it. He put his right hand in his pocket and pulled it back out, revealing brass knuckles now around his fist.

He yanked her arm in the air and whispered in her ear, "I am doing this to save Rinoa…"

Nathanal drove his closed fist deep into Katiya's stomach, forcing all air from Katiya's lungs and her eyes to nearly pop out of her head. Katiya collapsed to the ground in a heap, arms tightly around her stomach, coughing up blood. Nathanal grabbed a fist full of her hair and cocked his arm back, aiming at her face. He sent it forward and the brass knuckles collided with the side of his sister's face, knocking her out. He let her go watched her fall on her side.

Headmaster Cid saw her fall and shouted her name. Jonathan sneered, knocked his brother down and made his way over to Nathanal and Katiya.

"Good job, my son," Jonathan told Nathanal, "Now kill that little bitch."

Nathanal closed his eyes and took his father's sword, raising it above Katiya's body.

"DON'T!" Edea ran into the room, shoving Nathanal out of the way and kneeling down before Katiya, hands in the air.

Jonathan was glaring at the woman, "Get out of the way."

Edea shook her head, "Never!"

The scarred man struck Edea with his metal arm, causing her to fall to her side. He then turned and was greeted with a hard right from Cid.

"Keep your hands off of my wife!"

Jonathan stepped away, glaring. Nathanal stared at his mother, then Katiya, then back to Edea.

His mother looked into his eyes, "If you try to even kill Katiya, I will never forgive you!"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes, "Kill her! Or Rinoa dies!"

Cid growled, "I knew it!"

Nathanal looked at his feet for several minutes, unsure what to do. His father became impatient and started walking over. Katiya's hand suddenly grabbed his ankle, and her head was raised.

Jonathan stared at her, "You little bitch."

Katiya yanked his leg, causing him to fall and slowly got up, her stomach sore. Edea went to her and helped her stand. Cid got in front of them.

"It's time you leave, Jonathan."

The older man glared and stood, running off. Moments later, a scream was heard. Katiya's head jerked towards the door.

"That was Celeste!"

The four ran out of the room and saw Jonathan near the elevator of the third floor, his hand pressing the redhead against the wall, a knife in the other, tightly against her neck. Katiya tried to move forward but Cid held her back.

Jonathan glared, "I won't leave until someone is dead. How about this proposal, this pretty redhead, for the boy."

The headmaster glared and noticed that Katiya tensed up. He knew what she was thinking.

"Don't let him use you again. We can save Celeste."

His brother laughed, "Unlikely…"

The knife was pressed tighter, drawing blood. Celeste whimpered. Jonathan knew how to get Katiya to do his bidding.

It worked. Katiya broke away from Cid and ran to the nursery, Cid in hot pursuit.

Edea looked scared, "Katiya, no!"

Katiya entered the nursery and saw Maximilian sleeping in his crib. She went to grab the baby when Cid grabbed her hair and violently threw her against the wall. He then put his foot on her chest, pinning her against the wall.

"I won't let you do this to us again!"

Katiya screamed, "I will save Celeste!"

Cid's eyes darkened and he kicked her, hard in the face, in the same spot Nathanal hit her before, once again, knocking her out.

Jonathan waited for Katiya to return with Max, only to see Cid come from the room, alone.

"Well then, you just signed her death sentence, Cid. Katiya will not be happy to hear about this."

Cid stared, "How dare you try to get Katiya to betray us again."

"She's easily manipulated. How could I help myself?"

Celeste cried, "Mr. Kramer…please help…"

Jonathan hit her in the gut, "Shut up!"

Cid used the distraction to run at Jonathan and grab the sword, pulling it far away from Celeste's neck. He kicked Jonathan in the gut, freeing Celeste completely. Celeste ran over to Edea, who put a handkerchief against the cut on her neck.

Jonathan shoved Cid away and put his sword away, "You won this time, but next time, I will finish you both off…"

His half brother then ran into Cid's office and jumped out the window. Cid ran to the window and watched him vanish in the thin air, knowing Vinerica saved him.

Seeing Jonathan leave did not cool down his burning anger. He had to deal with Katiya now. He found Celeste with Katiya in the nursery, waking her up. Nathanal and Edea were near by, checking on Maximilian and Victoria. Cid walked into the room and watched Katiya and Celeste stand slowly. He approached Katiya until their faces were inches apart.

Celeste looked fearful, "Headmaster…?"

Cid shoved her away against the wall. Katiya gasped, seconds later, decking Cid in the face.

"How dare you shove her!" She screamed, pissed.

Cid never took his eyes off of his daughter as he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the same wall.

He spoke to her, "How dare you nearly get your brother killed again."

Katiya was silent.

"You betrayed us again, Katiya. You proved that you are selfish and nothing but evil."

Katiya repeated, "Evil?"

"Yes, you-"

"I tried to save the love of my life and you call me evil?!"

Cid squeezed her neck, shutting her up, "I want you out of this garden now, Katiya. I won't let this happen again! You are expelled!"


	23. Growing Tensions

Chapter XXII

Growing Tensions

"What?" I tried protecting my family!" Katiya growled eyes narrowed at Cid.

Cid snapped, "Max is your family!"

She hissed, "Bastard…"

A hard left connected with her jaw, sending Katiya reeling. Cid stared daggers of death into her, and he clenched his fists so tightly, his knuckles were white. Katiya rubbed the side of her face and turned to him, throwing a hard left of her own at her father. Cid took it and didn't even flinch. He grabbed her by the hair and hit her back twice as hard with his right fist. Katiya would have been forced back by the blow, but his grip on her hair stopped her from moving. Nathanal ran over and grabbed Cid's arm, trying to make him let go of Katiya. Cid did let go and shoved his step son away. Katiya stepped away from Cid, blood pouring from her nose. Cid stared at Katiya, anger running through his veins. He stepped toward her and cocked his fist back. As he brought it down, Katiya dropped down and drove the tip of her boot deep into Cid's crotch. He gasped and fell to his knees, hands over his groin. Katiya got up, wiping the blood from under her nose. Cid slowly recovered and stood, only for Edea and Nathanal to grab him and keep him from Katiya, when he tried to tackle her. The Headmaster gave Katiya a look of pure hatred.

"You want to know why you don't deserve to be here? You are a weakling. A lesbian. A woman. Why I helped give life to you…I was wrong to do so," He told her.

Katiya screamed, being held back by Celeste now, "You bastard!!"

"My Grandfather, my Father, all of my ancestors, would be ashamed to let this happen again! Maximilian will be my only child!"

Katiya was furious. "I despise you, Cid. When I take you out, I will give you back every inch of pain you have given me all my life."

Cid replied, "You have yet to even defeat me in a fight."

Katiya growled.

"Every time we fought each other, I beat you down like a dog. Foolish little bitch."

Katiya shoved Celeste away and went to kick her father in the face. Cid ducked, knocking his wife and Nathanal to the side, and came back up with a massive uppercut, snapping her head back and sending her a foot in the air and to the floor. Celeste kneeled down next to her, worried. Katiya sat up slowly, rubbing her jaw. Edea got in front of Cid.

"Stop this now! This is insanity!" She screamed.

Cid stared at his wife. "We let her get past with this once, this time, she went too far!"

"Cid!"

The older man ignored his wife. "If you want to beat me, Katiya, you will have to try harder than that!"

His daughter stood up. "Fuck you!"

Edea put her hands over her ears. "ENOUGH! NO MORE FIGHTING! I WON'T LET YOU BOTH KILL EACH OTHER!"

"You can't prevent fate, Mother."

The woman spun around, delivering a slap to Katiya's face, "I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY HUSBAND!"

Katiya looked at the floor after being slapped and chuckled. "I can see where I am not wanted."

After realizing what she did, Edea spoke, "Oh…Katiya…"

The brunette walked passed her mother and father, and out of the room. Celeste stared at Edea and Cid, and then ran out. Cid didn't seem to care, while Nathanal and Edea were both worried. An hour later, they went into Katiya's room, to find Katiya, Celeste, Alexandra, Victoria and Katiya's cats all gone.

Katiya had taken Celeste, her daughters and cats and left the Garden. She was fed up with her parents. To her, they could both drop dead. She hoped that the next time she saw them was when she killed that sorry asshole, Cid.

Two hours later, after renting an apartment in Balamb, Katiya sat on the balcony, staring into the sky.

"Cid," she whispered, "I will take you out, if it is the last thing I fucking do, I will beat you. You will kill me, but I will defeat you before then."

Katiya, Celeste, Alex and Victoria remained away from Balamb Garden for a month. Thanksgiving was coming up. Katiya didn't seem to care that it was the last Thanksgiving she would spend with her family. Squall and her agreed to meet somewhere outside of Garden for Victoria to join Squall and Rinoa for another dinner.

Edea begged Cid to fix things between him and their daughter. Cid refused and told her he would rather forgive Jonathan before her.

"Cid!" She shouted, horrified he would suggest that, "That was low! Even for you!"

Her husband shook his head. "She nearly killed our son twice now!"

"Cid, stop it! She did it because she loves Celeste!"

Cid said nothing.

Edea continued, "Besides, this is our last Thanksgiving as a family. Please, Honey, don't make her hate us."

Cid looked over at her. "I thought you didn't accept our fates…"

"Cid, I love you. But how many times have you and Katiya nearly died? You both should have died hundreds of times by now! But you two survived. I don't want to accept the fact you will die, but it seems like it's true."

The Headmaster stared at her for a moment, and then sighed. He remembered when Katiya was a baby, so young, so innocent. She kept her mouth shut and didn't pounce on every opportunity to throw insults or be a sarcastic bitch. The thought that he would kill her back then would have been impossible to believe. When Katiya learned their fate, she was in disbelief and the same for Cid when he found out. They were rivals, but still, they were father and daughter first. Yet, the thought of killing each other caused extreme tension between the two. When Katiya turned to drinking and drugs, their relationship shattered, while their rivalry grew. Cid wished that things could go back to where they were when Katiya was an infant, when there was peace. But it was too late for that.

Being a Kramer and a sorceress meant Katiya would never have a peaceful life. With sorcery and the blood of Alexander Kramer in her body, Katiya's life would be filled with constant chaos and worry. Peace would never exist for her. It was a fate she and her parents forced to accept.

Katiya was sharpening and cleaning her sais and yari. Alexandra was watching Victoria as she crawled around the floor. Celeste was out running errands.

Katiya then cut herself accidentally on her sais and watched the blood drip from the fresh wound on her hand and too the floor.

She only laughed. "This is nothing compared to all the blood I have lost in my life."

Alex watched her, and then looked back to his sister who was trying to stand.

Katiya noticed this. "I knew it would start soon."

Alex was confused. "What do you mean? This is normal?"

"My parents found out when I was growing up that naturally born sorceresses learn necessary traits faster than normal babies. They learn to walk faster, they learn to talk quicker, they naturally grow at a somewhat quicker rate."

"So that's why I got my period when I was eight?"

"Ha! I got mine when I was seven."

"And why you had me when you were fifteen?"

"Oh no, that was something my powers had nothing to do with. Actually your grandmother's family has done it for a while now. Your Grandmother had Nathanal and I before she was even twenty."

Victoria stood up and tried to take a step but fell. Katiya laughed and picked up her daughter, holding her close.

"I will say that she will be walking around before Christmas and speaking before she is one."

That night, the girls were asleep in their room while Katiya and Celeste made out on the bed in theirs.

"Celeste…I don't know where I'd be without you." Katiya whispered, undoing her black halter top.

Celeste smiled as Katiya removed the top, revealing her black bra underneath. Katiya began removing Celeste's top, smiling. Once the blue tank top hit the ground, Katiya kissed her lover's neck.

"Kitty…I feel safe with you…" Celeste told her, unclipping Katiya's bra.

Katiya grinned. "Oh Celes…you naughty girl!"

Celeste giggled as Katiya kissed her neck.

"I love you Celes."

Celeste touched her cheek, "I love you too."

They kissed again and continued to remove each other's clothes.

There was a knock at the door early that morning. Katiya was somewhat awake when it came, groaning and getting up, her naked body leaving the bed and walking towards the clothes hanger. She grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped it around her body, walking to the door.

She opened the door and her eyes went ablaze. "Cid…"

Cid stared at her. "We need to talk."

She tried to shut the door, but he pushed it wide opening, knocking her backwards. "Now young lady!"

His daughter glared. "I am not a young lady."

"That's right, you are a bitch."

"And you're an ass."

Cid sighed. "Katiya, come back to Balamb Garden."

Katiya was taken aback. "What…?"


	24. Pretend Peace

Chapter XXIII

Pretend Peace

"I want you to come back to Garden, your mother wants you back…"

After hearing that from Cid, Katiya couldn't believe him. But she could believe that her mother wanted her back.

"Why do you supposedly want me back home?" She asked.

Cid sighed, "It's our final Thanksgiving as a family."

"You mean…?"

He nodded, "She has accepted our fates, partially."

"Better thank we could hoped. What about Max?"

"Until you pay me back for all the sarcastic comments, until I can trust you, you never touch him."

"Well gee, Cid, how can I pay back twenty nine years of hell when I die in six months?"

Cid stared at her, "Katiya…"

She mumbled, "Idiot."

"I heard that."

Katiya sighed.

"I made out my will," He spoke.

"What?"

"We have six months left, Katiya."

His daughter was silent.

"I haven't decided on a successor to Garden."

She looked surprised now, "What about Max?"

"Katiya you were going to be the heir to the garden until fifteen years ago."

"And what does that have to do with any-"

He interrupeted her, "I want Alexandra to take over."

Katiya nearly fell over when he said that, "What?"

Cid sighed, "I wanted to run it by you two before I announced it."

"But she is so young."

"Edea and Nathanal will run it until she is ready."

His daughter stared at him, "Why?"

"You were supposed to take over the Garden after my death, and then Alexandra would have been yours. I think she can handle it. She is strong, like her mother."

"And Max?"

"He is an infant. The Garden shouldn't be without a proper headmaster for such a long time. For Alexandra it will take a few years, for Max it will take over fifteen."

Katiya smiled, "I think she will be honored that you want her to do it."

"I am still mad at you for what you did. You were going to give Max to Jonathan. In fact, thinking about it makes me want to drive my sword down your throat."

Katiya backed away, "Sorry."

Cid looked down and turned red, turning around, "You and Celeste…you weren't…"

"You mean you just noticed?"

"Ummm…"

Katiya began laughing. Cid glared. After she finished laughing, Katiya looked over at the door to the main bedroom.

"I am happy when I am with her. Which is why, until I die, I will she all my blood possible to protect her and my children."

Katiya's words gave Cid a happy feeling. To know that she finally found love and had people to protect made him happy.

Two hours later, Cid and Katiya were discussing the situation with Alex. Alex was stunned that Cid wanted her to be the headmistress. She expected that Max would be named the successor, not her.

"Can I do it?" She asked.

Katiya spoke, "You're a Kramer, of course you can."

Alex nodded, "And Grandmother and Uncle Nathanal will help prepare to become the Headmistress?"

"They will also run things until you are ready," Cid told her.

Alex smiled, "Ok. I will, Grandfather. Thank you."

Cid smiled and hugged his granddaughter. Katiya was the only one to realize that this was their first hug.

On Thanksgiving, the girls returned to Garden, and Cid and Katiya pretended to get along, not everything was right with them yet. The tension remained very high.

Edea was glad to see her family reunited for their final Thanksgiving. A huge feast was prepared inside the ballroom for the Kramer's only. There was a long table in the room. Cid sat on one end and Edea on the other. Katiya sat no the left side near Edea and to the left was Celeste then Victoria. On the opposite side, Nathanal sat close to Edea, then Alex and finally Max.

It was during the dinner that Cid decided to announce his decision to Edea and Nathanal, "I am naming Alexandra as my successor."

Edea looked at him, "Alex?"

"Yes."

"What about our son?"

Cid sighed, "I believe that Alexandra can do a great job running Balamb Garden."

Edea stared at Katiya, "You approve?"

"Why am I getting bitched at?" Katiya groaned.

"Max is only an infant!" Edea told her husband.

"Exactly why I chose Alexandra! For her, Garden will have to wait a few years, and with Max it will take nearly twenty!"

Edea stared at Cid, "I can't believe you!"

Katiya spoke, "Mom! Don't be upset!"

"He chose our child over yours Katiya!" She shouted.

Katiya yelled, "I was his successor until fifteen years ago!"

"Katiya! Never raise your voice to your mother!" Cid warned.

"I won't let her treat my daughter like this!"

Edea shouted, "My son should be Headmaster!"

"He is an infant!" Katiya snapped.

Cid stood up, "Lower your tone or I will make you!"

Katiya glared at him, "She keeps saying that my child does not deserve to be the Headmistress!"

"She doesn't! Max does! He is Cid's son! That's how things work!" Edea screamed.

Katiya opened her mouth to speak when Alex stood up, "Then I won't be!"

Alex then ran out of the room, tears flowing down her cheeks. Katiya stood up, worried.

"Alex!!" Katiya followed her.

Celeste looked at Cid and Edea. Suddenly, they heard Katiya scream.

"Alexandra!!"

The four adults then ran out of the ballroom and saw Alex hunched over, Katiya was holding her, shouting her name. When they got closer, they noticed that Alex was coughing up blood…


	25. Illness

Chapter XXIV

Illness

Alexandra was rushed to the hospital after she began coughing up blood. Katiya was panicking. She was horrified when Alex began to cough up blood. The whole family knew that something was terribly wrong with Alex.

They all sat in the waiting room in the hospital as the doctor went over Alex's test results. The doctor came out and asked for Katiya to come in. Cid and Celeste went in with Katiya for emotional support. Edea and Nathanal remained in the waiting room, Edea felt horrible for this.

"It appears, Miss Kramer that your daughter is seriously ill," The doctor told her, "Her internal organs are slowly shutting down. We can give pills to slow down the progress, but if she is lucky, she will live to see age forty."

Katiya looked down, tears forming in her eyes, "No…Alexandra…my little girl…"

Celeste wrapped her arms around Katiya and held her tightly. Cid looked at the floor, shocked and upset about this.

"We can tell you that this isn't something she just got yesterday. She must have been dealing with this for awhile."

"If she doesn't go on medication, how long will she live?" Cid asked, looking up.

"At the rate her organs have seemed to have been shutting down, I would say twenty-five."

"Oh, Alex…" Katiya cried, devastated.

Nathanal and Edea were shocked to hear the news about Alex's illness. They didn't know what to say when they found out. Katiya remained with Alex until she woke up, and that was when a distraught Katiya embraced her. The news hit everyone hard. Alex always seemed so healthy. No one could figure out where this came from. Katiya blamed herself, thinking it happened when she was pregnant. The doctors told her that was not true, however.

Two days after Alex was diagnosed, she was resting in her bedroom, now taking medication for her illness. Katiya and Cid were with her, checking on her. Katiya was doing her best to hold back tears.

Alex told her mother, "Mom, I am sorry that I have made you worry."

Katiya laughed, "Oh honey, do you know how much I made your Grandmother and Cid wor-"

"Katiya…" Cid spoke.

Katiya rolled her eyes, "I made them worry a lot."

"A lot is an understatement," Cid replied, "A big one."

The Headmaster then sat down on Alex's bed near Katiya, "Alex, I know that you will take a while to get used to all this, and the medication, but please don't stop taking it for what ever reason. Your mother, Celeste, Grandmother and I want you to live a long life."

Alex nodded, "I won't. I promise."

Katiya smiled, eyes watering. Alex looked at her mother and hugged her tightly.

The weeks that followed were hard on the whole Kramer family. Not only was Alex's illness taking its toll, but the fact that Christmas was coming up. The last Christmas for Cid and Katiya. For them, it was approaching too fast. They made their last months count, though, spending it with their family. Still, things still remained as tense as ever between the two.

One day, Katiya and Celeste traveled to the cemetery to visit Petra's grave. Celeste took flowers to her mother's grave while Katiya watched, then walked over to two other graves. Alexander and Serenity's graves, the graves of her grandparents. She kneeled down near them and closed her eyes. She always wished she could have met her grandparents. It was hard to grow up not knowing any of your grandparents. Edea never knew her parents, only her sister, Kira Thorn.

"I didn't know you could pray."

Katiya opened her eyes, annoyed, "I wasn't praying Cid."

Cid laughed, "Of course, praying isn't your style. It's too good."

"Oh drop dead!"

Cid sighed.

"Just think about it though, Cid. In a few months…"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't mention it."

Katiya sighed and stood up, "I hope we can take out Jonathan before then."

"I will do that. I swore with my blood here after my parents died that I would kill him," Cid spoke, clenching his fist.

Katiya just looked down at the graves, silent.

Alex was in her room, working on homework for a class when Katiya came in. Alex looked up at her mother.

"Mom! How are you?"

Katiya replied, "I should ask you that. How are your meds?"

"I am still getting used to the side effects."

"Yeah, that will take a while. But I need to talk to you about something. Alex…I want you to go see your father."

Her daughter stared, "Dad?"

"Yeah. I want you to get to know him. He is your father. I want you to at least try to have a bond with him," Katiya told her, staring at the floor.

"You want me to know him?"

Katiya nodded.

"I will try, for you, Mom."

Katiya smiled and hugged her daughter.

Moments later, Katiya stepped out of the room and closed the door. Cid was across the hall, waiting.

The first thing Cid said to her was, "That was sudden."

Katiya sat on the ground, leaning against the wall, "She's going to loose me in a few months, I want to make sure she knows she can go to her father. Tori's going to have Squall around, and it's my fault she grew up this long without Seifer around. I want her to know she can have her birthfather as her father figure."

"And if he refuses to be a father? He is not necessarily trustworthy."

"I spoke to Squall; he said he would take care of her. I want them to try having a relationship, however. I mean if I didn't have a good relationship with my father, where would I be."

"Good relationship? Katiya, we argue every day."

"We are still close," Katiya replied.

Cid sighed, "Alright, I will give you that."

"Anyways, what if I didn't grow up with my father missing?"

"My life would be ten times more peaceful."

"Cid…"

Cid's look of death flashed on her, "Excuse me?"

"What about Max?"

"Katiya, don't remind me."

Katiya looked down, "I'm sorry."

Cid went to her, "Nathanal said he would keep an eye on him."

"Damn fate. Why do we have to go through this? Why do we have to abandon our families?" Katiya asked.

No answer was given…


	26. Father

Chapter XXV

Father

Alexandra was nervous. She was taken back by her mother's request. Katiya wanted her to bond with her father, Seifer. She traveled to Balamb and where Cid said he was living. No words could describe how she felt about meeting her father again.

She walked to the door, as nervous as hell and knocked. Moments later, the door opened and a tall woman with short silver hair and an eye patch stared at her.

Alex was slightly frightened, "Um…hello…"

"NAME?" The woman said.

"Alexandra…I'm, um…Seifer's daughter."

The woman blinked, and then moved to the side, "COME."

Seifer was lying on the bed in his room, falling asleep when Raijin walked in.

"Seifer, your kid's here, ya know."

His eyes widened and he sat up, "What?"

Alexandra and Fujin entered the room. Alex looked at her father. Seifer was stunned to see her.

"Fujin, Raijin, leave," Seifer told them, standing.

They left the room as Seifer went to the wall and grabbed his blue vest, putting it on.

"I am shocked to see you here."

Alexandra stared at her feet, "Mom asked me to come."

"Wow, the bitch turns warm."

"Don't call her that."

Seifer sighed, "Sorry. So, why did she want you to come?"

"With Mom's death coming soon, she wanted me to bond with you."

The blonde man was shocked.

Katiya and Squall were outside the house. Katiya leaned against the car, eyes closed.

"If he hurts her, Katiya, I will make him pay," Squall told her.

Katiya's eyes opened, "I know."

"I don't know what you were thinking."

"Either does my father."

Squall sighed, "I noticed something just now. Whenever the Headmaster is around, you call him "Cid." And when he isn't you call him "Father.""

"I like to piss him off."

"I know."

Alexandra and Seifer ended up starting a good father and daughter relationship, just like Katiya wanted to see. However, she, on the other hand, was dealing with her own father.

Katiya was in the upstairs training room, punching a punching bag. She had black sweat shorts and a black bra on, her hair in a ponytail and black tape on her fists. She was drenched in sweat. She had been at it for fifteen minutes, and wasn't even the slightest bit tired. Cid's training affected her endurance greatly. She stopped hitting the bag, glaring at it, hearing footsteps.

"I feel bad for that punching bag."

Katiya spun around, suddenly, throwing a hard right towards Cid's face. Her father blocked it, shaking his head.

"Somewhat fatigued?"

Another punch thrown, again blocked.

"Come on, Sweetie," He removed his glasses, staring into her eyes, "I know you can land one blow."

"Grr…" She threw her fists at him repeatedly, controlled by fury.

Cid dodged all of them, "You expect to defeat me like this?"

Katiya growled and went for a kick to his groin. That too, was blocked.

"Even dirty tricks won't work, you've tried too many times," he released her leg, "Now, let's try your reflexes!"

He threw his fists at her rapidly; Katiya was stunned at his speed. She blocked them as best as she could, but her arms began to hurt. Cid grabbed both of her wrists and yanked them down, head butting her in the face. Katiya screamed and fell to her knees; nose busted and blood gushing from it. Cid only sighed and turned around. Moments later, he felt a tug on his pants.

"I'm not done yet, Cid…" Katiya hissed, spitting blood out from her mouth.

He turned, glaring. Katiya stood, fists raised. Cid raised his as well, waiting for her move. Katiya went for a roundhouse kick to his face, which her father ducked. She growled and sent a left cross at his face. Cid dodged it and shook his head.

"You always throw blows that I predict," he told her, grabbing her by the neck and shoving her against the wall, "Your agility his horrible, and your strength is weaker than usual.

Katiya spit blood in his face, which he just wiped off.

"You were always cocky."

"Headmaster!"

Cid dropped Katiya to the floor and turned, seeing Squall. Squall saw Katiya's nose bleeding badly, but said nothing. By now he learned to stay out of the Kramer family affairs.

"Jonathan has been seen outside of Garden!" He said, staring at Katiya still.

Both Cid and Katiya looked shocked. Cid's eyes soon narrowed.

"That bastard."

Squall continued, "It was brief, he's gone now."

Katiya stood slowly, wiping the floor from under her nose, staring at Cid.

Cid looked at Katiya for a brief second, "Let me know if he appears again."

The SeeD nodded and left. Katiya stared at Cid, wondering what he was going to do. Cid reached into his pocket and pulled back out his glasses. He put them back on and turned back to Katiya.

"Go to the infirmary and get cleaned up."

Katiya clenched her fists, "What? You won't say anything about-"

"GO!" He shouted, eyes cold.

Katiya closed her eyes and left, angry with him.

That ended up being the first of many times that Jonathan was seen near the Garden. Over the next two weeks approaching Christmas, the Kramers received many reports about him.

Katiya, whose nose had healed up from hers and Cid's last confrontation, demanded to go after her uncle. Cid forbid it.

"It's too dangerous," was his response.

But of course, Katiya never listened to Cid's orders and went after him, alone…


	27. Cassandra

Chapter XXVI

Cassandra

There was a fresh white blanket of winter snow on the ground. A lone grave sat under the tree. Jonathan Savt walked over to the grave, wearing a trench coat. He kneeled down next to it and brushed snow off of the tombstone. It was the grave of his mother, Cassandra Savt.

"Mother…I feel as though revenge is almost here. Any individual born with that man's blood in their veins will die," he spoke, smirking.

"Jonathan," Vinerica appeared behind him, staring at him.

He stood and turned to her, "What is it?"

"Katiya is following the leads. She has left Cid's protection."

Jonathan's grin grew, "What a foolish girl."

"What do you mean Katiya went after Jonathan!?" Cid demanded, pissed that Katiya, once again, disobeyed him.

Edea sighed, "Celeste says that Katiya went after him an hour ago."

"She's committing suicide by doing that!" He shouted, grabbing his phone.

Katiya was walking near the fire cavern, her left hand clenching the hilt of her katana. She was tense and could feel her heart beating.

_Ring ring._

Katiya jumped, pulling her katana out, ready to strike at anyone. Seconds later, she realized it was her cell phone. She growled and put the blade away took out her phone.

"Yes?"

"KATIYA, COME HOME NOW!"

Katiya closed her eyes, "What if he attacks?! We can't stop him!"

"This is not something for you to be doing! Especially alone! Come home immediately!"

"Fine, Cid…"

Cid growled, "Excuse me?"

She mumbled, "Dumbass."

"I heard that."

"So?"

"Grr…JUST COME HOME!"

Katiya turned around, "Fine!"

She looked up and froze, her heart beating fast.

Jonathan was standing in front of her, his twisted grin showing.

"Katiya?" Cid said, "Katiya?"

Katiya said nothing, paralyzed with fear.

"Katiya! Answer me!"

Jonathan brought his fist back and swung it forward.

The school bus stopped as the doors opened. A group of kids jumped off, followed by a short brunette. He raced off from the bus stop, smiling. The boy ran into an apartment building, and looked up the stairs to the room on the end of the hall.

"I'm home, Mom!" He said, bursting into the room.

A young woman stood at the sink, peeling carrots, her hair in a loose braid, skin pale, "Jonathan…"

He smiled, "How are you, Mom?"

The woman looked horrible, something her son did not catch on to, "Jonathan…"

"Mom?" The boy was confused.

Cassandra smiled weakly, "My son…"

Seconds later, the weak, frail, yet young woman was on the floor.

Jonathan was left traumatized by his mother's collapse. His screaming caused many neighbors to come and call the police. By the time they arrived, Jonathan was in the arms of his babysitter, looking on while people tried to revive Cassandra. Their attempts failed, Cassandra was dead.

Jonathan sat on the couch crying an hour later as investigators questioned him. A man walked in. He had his long brown hair in a pony tail and looked very muscular. Jonathan had seen this man one time before, arguing with his mother a month ago. It was Alexander Kramer, his father.

Alexander's eyes scanned through the kitchen until he saw a bottle of aspirin no the counter, he closed his eyes. It was a new bottle, the wrapper on the counter, and it was almost empty.

"Cassandra…you took your life, didn't you…?"

Jonathan looked up at the man as he approached him.

"Come on, you are coming to live with me."

Cid kept shouting Katiya's name into the phone, and when he heard the familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh, froze. Seconds later, a familiar chuckle was heard.

"She is truly a weak foolish girl, Cid."

Cid's eyes narrowed, "Let her go, Jonathan!"

"Why should I? She has Alexander Kramer's blood in her, and yours."

"She has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me!"

Jonathan laughed, "You say that same excuse over and over again, Cid…brother."

Cid growled, "I will do anything! Just let her go!"

Jonathan turned to Katiya's unconscious body, a bruise on her left temple, "Don't worry, Cid. You will see her again. After all, I wish for you to see her die."

Cid clenched his jaw and fist, "Damn you, Jonathan…"

"Ugh…"

The scarred man looked down at his feet and saw Katiya waking up, "Little pest."

He smashed the cell phone over her head with his metal arm, leaving her knocked out on the ground once again.

Cid stood from his desk as the connection went dead, "Jonathan! Jonathan!!"

He slammed the phone down, nearly breaking it. He was furious, more furious than he had ever been at either Jonathan or Katiya.

"If you kill her, Jonathan, you will die seconds later…" He vowed, grabbing his sword and storming out…


	28. Rape

Chapter XXVII

Rape

It had been two years since Cid had last seen his half-brother, two years since his parents were killed. He was engaged to Edea, his girlfriend and in his eyes, his soul mate. He was away, visiting his mother's grave for her birthday. Edea was at their house in Centra, fixing it up to live in.

She heard the door open as a smiled crossed her face, "Cid?"

Jonathan entered the room.  
Edea gasped, "Why are you here!?"

"I came when I heard that you were marrying Cid. So did he really steal you from me?"

Edea screamed, "I was never yours!"

He grabbed her by her long black braid and pulled her close, "You're right, but I will be your first…"

Edea slapped him, breaking away and grabbing the phone. Jonathan grabbed her and spun her around, hitting her across the face. His grin widened as he yanked the phone cords out of the wall.

"He won't interfere," He said, pushing the young virgin on to the bed, pinning her there and proceeding to rape her.

Cid returned home ten minutes later and entered the house quietly. He heard screaming coming from the bedroom, making him grab his sword and rush into the room.

His blood instantly boiled after seeing Jonathan on top of his fiancée.

"JONATHAN!!"

His half-brother turned just as Cid's sword struck his right eye. He fell of the bed, his hand over his eye. Edea cried, holding her naked, beaten and violated body.

Cid warned him, "I am going to give you five seconds to get out of my sight, before I fucking kill you."

Jonathan stared at him, both eyes open, blood pouring all over his right eye and down his face. He left immediately, vowing that Cid would pay.

Two months later, Edea discovered she was pregnant.

Jonathan took Katiya into the fire cavern. He tired her up and tied rope to a stone in the ceiling. He made a noose from it and placed it around the neck of Katiya. He put Katiya on a chair and forced her to stand. Katiya was awake at this point, worrying that her life was about to end.

"What are you planning…?" She asked the noose already tight around her neck.

Jonathan turned to her, "I plan on hanging you and tossing your corpse to burn in the lava, and Daddy will see it all."

Katiya stared at him; this was one way she had never come close to dying from.

"Cid…Dad…" She whispered.

Her fate left her mind, and she thought that she would die once Cid arrived. She was truly afraid. Why did she go after Jonathan? Cid was right, there was no way she could fight him on her own.

Jonathan asked her, "Would you enjoy this death?"

Katiya didn't answer, only for her uncle to take out his ax and slash her across the stomach. Katiya bit down on her bottom lip.

"Answer me, you little bitch…"

She looked him straight in the eye, "Fuck you…"

He slashed her in the side, making her cry out in pain.

"Come again?"

She spit in his face. After he cleaned the saliva off his face, he kicked over the stool, causing Katiya to fall. The rope tightened and she was dangling. Katiya gasped for air, her energy fading fast. Jonathan grinned.

"KATIYA!!"

Jonathan turned, and was greeted by Cid's fist crashing into his face, sending him reeling backwards. Cid looked up at Katiya and pulled out his sword, cutting the ropes instantly. Katiya fell forward and Cid caught her, holding her tightly in his arms. After untying her arms and legs, he felt Katiya wrap her arms around his neck, crying. She was scared. Cid ran his hands through Katiya's long brown hair as his daughter regained her breath.

"You can try to save her, Cid. She will die eventually."

Cid stood up and turned to his brother, leaving Katiya on the floor, clutching her neck. He held his sword in his hands.

"It's time we end this…"

Jonathan cracked his knuckles and sneered at Cid, "Fine with me. You and Katiya can expect to be in hell shortly."

He retrieved his ax and watched as Cid began to circle his brother. Katiya watched from the ground, slowly getting back her breath. The two exchanged blows with their blades for minutes. Neither was gaining an advantage over the other. It was anyone's fight. Cid blocked a blow from his half-brother's ax and went for a kick to his stomach. Jonathan took it, and then spun around, forcing his ax into the Headmaster's side.

Katiya saw blood spew from her father as she stood up, "Dad!"

Cid held his side, feeling his warm blood ooze from it. Jonathan looked over at Katiya who jumped at him, throwing a kick at his face. He blocked it easily, knowing most of her strength was still out from the hanging. He threw her down and kicked her like a rag doll in the stomach. He sent her back against the fallen stool. Jonathan was suddenly sent forward by a punch to the back of his neck by Cid. Jonathan was stunned by the blow, but after he recovered, turned around, decking Cid in the face with is metal arm. Cid fell, the blow hard and painful. Jonathan growled at him and raised his ax. Katiya ran over and jumped on his back, squeezing her uncle's neck with her arms. The older man only grabbed her by the hair and threw her down onto the ground. He then got on top of her and pulled out a gun. He placed it on her chest, over her left breast.

"Cid...say goodnight to your little girl…"

Cid stood up, "JONATHAN NO!"

The next thing heard was a gunshot…


	29. A Rivalry Ends

Chapter XXVIII

A Rivalry Ends

Katiya's eyes were wide in shock, in fear. Blood poured like a river from the wound in her chest, above her left breast. Cid stood up and hurried to her, screaming her name repeatedly. Jonathan stepped aside and let the man hold his daughter's body.

Cid took off his vest and pressed it against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Katiya cried softly, shaking, "Daddy…you were right…our fate came sooner than we expected…I…I…I wish that I could have seen Celeste and my girls again…and die fighting you…like I should have…"

Tears rolled down her father's cheeks, "Don't worry sweetie, you won't die…I won't let you.

"Ha! It's too late, Cid! She will die!" Jonathan told him, laughing.

Cid got up and ran at Jonathan, punching him in the face. Jonathan hit him right back. Cid went for another blow, but it was blocked. His brother then smashed his metal arm into Cid's normal arm. It snapped, causing Cid to back up, holding his arm.

Once again, Jonathan laughed and kicked him in the face, knocking him down, "Your father would be disappointed. You are pathetic! Just like that little brat!"

"He was your father, too." Cid snapped.

Jonathan was angered and began kicked him in the face, knocking him down. He then launched a barrage of kicks to Cid's side. A hand touched his left shoulder. He turned around and Katiya weakly decked him. She was barely standing, her body shaking. Jonathan smirked as she threw a kick to his groin. He grabbed her leg and then threw it down, grabbing her by the neck. Katiya tried to pry his hands off of it, but he lifted her above his body. Katiya screamed, her blood dripping onto her uncle. Cid looked up and stood.

"PUT HER DOWN!"

Jonathan walked over to the edge and held Katiya over the lava. Cid ran over and kicked Jonathan in the back of his knees, making him fall back and let go of Katiya. Katiya grabbed the edge of the cliff, holding on for dear life. Cid went over to help her up, but Jonathan tripped him. Cid fell and quickly got up, seeing his brother holding his ax once again.

"Katiya! Hang on as long as you can!" He told Katiya who was getting weaker.

He grabbed his sword from the ground and stood, ready to kill his half-brother.

"My mother…" Jonathan spoke, charging at Cid, "Will be avenged!"

Jonathan swung the ax at his head. Cid eluded the attempt on his life, shoving his sword into Jonathan's gut. Jonathan just laughed.

"It will take more to kill me!"

Cid blinked as Jonathan's ax entered his side.

"DADDY!" Katiya screamed, feeling weaker, watching it all.

Cid looked up at his brother, the ax still in him, and his sword still in Jonathan's stomach, "Our father did not kill Cassandra! She took her own life!"

Jonathan's eyes widened. He never knew that it was suicide. Alexander never told him. Suddenly Cid's eyes entered the scarred eye. Jonathan yelped, dropping the ax and stepping away, blood pouring from his eye. He put his hands over it, in pain. Cid then ran at him and jumped up, nailing him with a final roundhouse kick to his face. Jonathan fell back over the edge and into the lava below. Cid immediately ran to Katiya and helped her up. Katiya hugged her father as the two watched Jonathan fall into the lava. His cries were instantly heard as the lava burned his skin. Cid watched this, in horror and relief. The cries soon ended, and moments later all that used to be Jonathan Savt had melted into the lava flow.

After hearing that Cid left, Edea was worried. She feared that both her husband and daughter were dead. She sat on her bed, fearing the worst.

"MATRON!"

She looked up, eyes red. Zell was at the door.

Edea ran out of Balamb Garden and saw Cid carrying Katiya on his back off in the distance. Blood covered both of them. Katiya was out cold. The SeeDs and Alexandra joined her. Cid looked up at Edea, who ran to him.

"Edea…he's dead…Jonathan's gone," was all he said before he collapsed to the ground, Katiya's limp body falling next to him…


	30. Final Christmas

Epilogue

Final Christmas

Two days after Jonathan died, it was Christmas Eve. The Kramer family was still in shock that he was gone. However, everyone was thankful that he was finally gone.

The Kramers had a party to celebrate Christmas. All the SeeDs were gathered. Edea and Celeste sat at a table, holding Max and Tori.

"He's still on the balcony?" Celeste asked.

Edea sighed, "Yes…since Jonathan died, he's been distant."

Celeste sighed and saw a black figure walk past. She looked at Edea.

Edea smiled, "I don't think they will trade punches in the condition they are in. Maybe screaming will happen, it's not Christmas without it."

Celeste nodded, watching Alex and Nathanal run over.

Cid didn't seem to mind the cold as he watched the snow fall from the skies. His arm still hurt from time to time, now in a sling. All his other wounds were slowly healing. He closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"It's weird…isn't it?"

His eyes opened and he looked to his right, seeing Katiya standing next to him, staring at the snow, hair blowing in the wind. Her wounds were healing as well, but she couldn't fight yet. Dr. Kadowaki had told Cid that if he didn't put pressure on her wound, she would have died. He was able to stop the blood flow.

She told him, "I feel like I should be looking over my shoulder all the time."

"I don't want to talk about it," was all her father said.

"Dad! It's over now! He's dead! Forget about him!"

He turned to her, shouting, "It's hard to forget! After everything he did, killing my parents, raping your mother, raping you…I just can't forget what he did!"

"And you think I can? You think Mom can? Celeste? Alexandra? Rinoa? He did horrible things to us! But now that he is dead, we can stop fearing him!"

"I never feared him!"

"I know that! But remember, that the pain will always remain, but no more can be caused to us!"

Her father glared at her, then turned away from her. Katiya shook her head, annoyed.

"Fine. Be a dumbass. Just remember, this is our last Christmas with our family. Possibly our last hurrah with them. If you want to remember that monster and the horror he caused us, fine. I am going to be with my children and my girlfriend," She said to him before walking back into the ballroom, leaving Cid on the balcony.

"UGH! He pisses me off!" Katiya shouted, banging her fist on the table.

Celeste sighed, "Calm down! Your wounds are still healing!"

"Cid is probably dealing with this differently than you," Edea told her daughter.

"Screw him…he is an ass."

"Come on Kitty," Celeste said, "Let's dance…"

Katiya smiled at her and stood and the two went onto the dance floor and began to slow dance. Edea smiled, watching her daughter dance with her lover. She then noticed Alex with a stunned look on her face and gasped when she saw what she was looking at.

Katiya and Celeste were slow dancing, Celeste's head resting on Katiya's shoulder. Katiya stopped suddenly, causing Celeste to raise her head.

"Kitty…?" She saw a cold look in Katiya's eyes.

Katiya let Celeste go and walked passed her, up to Cid, up to his face. Katiya glared into his emotionless eyes.

His daughter demanded, "Why aren't you sulking your life away, asshole?"

"I am not like you, Katiya. I don't sulk."

"Ok, how about you being an asshole, and not being with your own family on Christmas? I thought you were busy remembering a dead man?"

His eyes rolled, "If my father knew you, you would have been a disappointment to him."

"What?" Katiya raised her hand to slap him, only for him to block it.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest, "However, I don't see you as a disappointment."

Katiya blinked and lifted her head, "Huh?"

"You are right, this is our final Christmas, and we need to spend it with our loved once. We shouldn't be living with the pain that Jonathan caused us," Cid explained.

"Dad…"

"I love you, Katiya."

Katiya blinked and felt tears in her eyes, "You…"

"What is it?"

"You haven't said that to me since I was a baby!"

Cid looked down, "I know, and I am sorry for that. You are my daughter; I should have treated you better as a child."

Katiya rested her head against her father's chest, "You treated me fine. I love you too, Daddy…"

Cid had one hand wrapped around her as he began to slow dance with her. Katiya closed her eyes and tears went down her cheeks, her arms tight around his neck, head sung against his chest. She knew this peace wouldn't last, but she would enjoy every moment of it…


End file.
